Serpentarde
by Lelouchka
Summary: En route pour ma dernière année à Poudlard avec les copains et copines. Ca va être une année chargée, faire en sorte que Snape se trouve une meuf, éviter les gueules de bois, se battre avec les Gryffondors, passer les ASPICS... Quoi que ça, je m'en fous en fait. Bienvenue chez les serpentards, on n'a aucune morale et on s'amuse énormément.
1. Chapter 1

« Sois sage, et rend nous fière. » Marmonne mon grand-frère en me lançant un regard froid.

Il m'énerve à se donner un air important, il n'est pas premier ministre. Bon, je sais que c'est son ambition et qu'il a tellement peu de morale qu'il pourrait y arriver, mais quand même. En tout cas moi je ne voterai jamais pour lui. Vous imaginez, avoir un grand frère premier ministre ? La plaie ouais. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il a un poil qui lui sort de la narine et c'est très perturbant. Oui regarder le nez de mon frère est plus intéressant que de l'entendre parler. Sincèrement, il n'intéresse que lui. Même mes parents, qui l'adorent, se lancent parfois des regards exaspérés. Je secoue la tête avec conviction, il ne faudrait pas qu'il capte que je n'écoute pas, il serait capable de me le faire payer plus tard.

« Tu m'as compris ? »

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas. Tu dis la même chose chaque année. » Je soupire en regardant autour de moi dans l'espoir d'être sauvée. Oh joie ! Je viens de voir Evan Rosier, il m'a vue aussi et je lui fais un signe de tête.

« Je dois y aller grand-frère. Evan Rosier m'appelle, et je ne veux pas louper le train. Embrasse père et mère de ma part. » Je souris avant de tourner les talons avec ma valise.

« Salut la moche ! » S'exclama Evan en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Salut p'tite bite ! » Je lui rétorque avec un grand sourire.

Evan c'est un très bon copain. Il renchérit toujours quand on l'insulte et parfois ça donne des trucs très inattendus, sincèrement quand il a dit à Potter d'aller se faire violer par un centaure nécrophile, on en est tous restés babas, surtout l'ébouriffé. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui, on joue souvent à se battre à coup de sortilèges, il est vraiment très doué. Mais ça me va, je m'entraîne avec le meilleur. Et un des plus beaux garçons de l'école aussi.

On s'assoie dans le wagon, après avoir fait peur à quelques premières années tremblants, mais bon, on est des septièmes années, et il faut dire que l'imposante carrure de Rosier est plutôt dissuasive. Soudain j'entends un cri hystérique reconnaissable entre mille, c'est la voix de sirène de Zoey Zabini, une de mes meilleures amies. On se saute dans les bras en faisant péter les décibels, je voie Evan grimacer, il n'est toujours pas habitué le pauvre.

Zoey est la plus belle des filles que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. C'est aussi celle qui a le plus d'ex-petits-copains à son actif. On rigole souvent en se demandant ce que ça sera quand elle sera mariée. On lui crache souvent dessus à cause de ça, mais elle répond avec quelques sorts et plus personne ne moufte. Il faut dire, qu'à traîner avec des gens comme Rosier et Wilkes, on devient très vite très bon en duel, ces deux-là sont incroyables. Le mieux c'est quand ils se battent contre Potter et Black, c'est spectacle garanti.

Un autre cri se fait entendre, c'est Queenie Greengrass, ma deuxième meilleure amie. Elle nous saute dans les bras et c'est reparti pour quelques tympans percés. C'est finalement un sort, inoffensif, d'Evan qui nous sépare en même temps que William Wilkes arrivent avec son habituel sourire moqueur. William est le meilleur ami d'Evan, c'est les Potter et Black de Serpentard en quelque sorte. Ils sont tous très doués et très beaux. Oui, il faut rendre à Merlin ce qui appartient à Merlin, Potter et Black sont beaux et doués, même si ce sont des Gryffondors. J'avais un crush sur Black pendant ma quatrième et le début de ma cinquième année. Zoey s'était même promis de coucher avec un des deux avant la fin de notre scolarité. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce ces deux-là détestent tout ce qui touche à Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis fait une raison par rapport à Black. Ça et aussi la gringue que me faisait Edgar Bones, mon premier petit-copain. On est plus ensemble, il avait du mal à supporter mes amis, qu'ils trouvaient un peu trop protecteurs. C'est vrai que le suspendre au plafond et le questionner sur ses intentions envers moi était un peu osé, même pour Wilkes et Rosier. Remarque, ils ont été gentils.

Alors que je parle avec les filles des jolis garçons de cet été, Nott, Avery et Snape rentrent dans le compartiment. Ils nous disent bonjour mais ne s'attardent pas à nous parler. En même temps, ce n'est pas plus mal, je déteste Nott, il est beaucoup trop tordu. Avery est sympa et c'est le seul qui arrive à supporter Nott. Snape je ne le déteste pas, on s'entend bien mais sans plus. Il faut dire aussi qu'il est assez introverti. Par contre, je donne raison à Potter et Black. C'est quoi son souci avec ses cheveux ? Je veux bien que parfois on a trop de boulot et on oublie de les laver, mais bon, pas pendant plus de trois jours, après c'est tout simplement indécent. En regardant mes cop's et leur air pincé, je vois qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. On se regarde en pouffant avant de retourner dans notre magazine. Le hors-série de Sorcière Witch, est vraiment très intéressant, surtout les pages où il y a des photos des hommes les plus sexy du mois. C'est souvent celle-là qu'on regarde en premier avec les filles. Et l'horoscope, Queenie et moi on y croit pas, mais Zoey oui. C'est toujours drôle quand on lui prédit un malheur, elle passe toute la journée à paniquer. C'est aussi la seule d'entre nous qui a continué la Divination. Les rubriques 'sexe' et 'beauté' sont aussi celle que l'on regarde.

« Putain ! C'est Black ! » S'écrie Queenie d'un ton aiguë en secouant le magazine.

« Quoi ? »

Zoey et moi on lui saute dessus et on lui arrache le magazine des mains pour mieux regarder la photo. En effet, Sirius Sexy Black a posé pour Sorcière Witch, encore un moyen de rendre ses parents furieux et de se démarquer de sa famille je présume.

« Merci Walburga d'avoir renié ton fils aîné et nous avoir ainsi permis de mater son corps merveilleux ! » Je soupire, les yeux grands ouverts, j'essaie de graver dans ma tête chaque détail.

« Ça, ça va finir accroché sur le mur du dortoir ! Avec tous les autres ! » S'écria Zoey en sautillant d'excitation.

« Avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, pour montrer aux élèves plus jeunes ce qu'ils sont ratés ! » Conclut Queenie en me poussant légèrement pour reluquer encore Black.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui trouvez… » Ronchonne Rosier.

On soupire toutes les trois en leur jetant notre regard le plus méprisant. Mais on est loin du regard polaire que Snape nous lance, il aurait vraiment des choses à nous apprendre. C'est vrai qu'il les exècre plus que tout. Je lui fais un sourire goguenard avant de replonger dans mon magazine.

« C'est tellement dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se le taper. » Soupire Queenie en se repoudrant le nez.

« On n'a pas essayé… » Sourit Zoey en déshabillant du regard la photo de Black juste en caleçon. En vue de son regard lubrique, je pense qu'elle l'estime bien monté.

« Ce serait franchement décevant s'il avait une petite bite… » Je soupire, sans m'en rendre compte à voix haute.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est bien monté ! Et je te dirai quand je l'aurai mis dans mon lit. »

« Tu ne pourras pas, il ne couchera jamais avec une Serpentard… » Fait Queenie d'un air compatissant en tapotant la main de Zoey.

« Mais tu peux toujours essayer le petit frère… Ça doit être plus réalisable ! » Je propose en réfléchissant à des plans.

« Non, je veux l'aîné. Le vrai. Celui qui pose torse nue. » Fait Zoey en croisant les bras.

« J'essaiera bien avec Regulus par contre moi… » Sourit Queenie, tandis que Zoey et moi nous nous lançons un regard amusé. Elle craque complètement sur lui, je dirais même qu'elle en est amoureuse, mais elle se voile la face.

« Hé ! On se concentre sur mon problème. Je déclare la chasse au Sirius Black ouverte les copines ! » S'exclame Zoey, changeant soigneusement de sujet. Les sentiments de Queenie envers Regulus sont un sujet de dispute, elle ne veut rien reconnaître, c'est agaçant.

« J'en suis ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Je m'écrie en sautillant sur mes fesses.

On commence à babiller sur les façons de s'y prendre pour amener Black dans le lit de Zoey, on a même tout couché par écrit, et on a appelé ça, Mettre Black dans le lit de Zoey aka 'Comment pécho Sirius Sexy Black', en toute sobriété. En entendant les nombreux soupirs masculins, je me dis qu'il est temps de changer de sujet de conversation, sinon on risque de perdre l'amitié des deux zigotos. Et elle est très pratique. On change donc de sujet, après avoir parlé de cul, le visage rouge de Snape me laisse penser que Monsieur-Gras n'a pas encore trempé son biscuit. Il faudrait qu'on essaie d'arranger ça, le pauvre. Je vais en parler aux filles ce soir, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter de coucher avec Snape… Enfin, j'espère. Après avoir exploré les pratiques sexuelles de chacun d'entre nous, d'ailleurs, note à moi-même, ne jamais rien tenté avec Nott, sincèrement, il a des fantasmes flippants. Le sujet le plus important arrive enfin, la soirée de rentrée. Dès que le mot soirée a été prononcé, toutes les oreilles se sont dressées et tous les livres se sont fermés. À part Snape, mais de toute manière il n'a pas de vie. Il y a même quelques sixièmes années de Serpentard qui sont arrivés juste à ce moment-là. J'espère qu'ils ne nous écoutaient pas depuis le début de la conversation, je ne veux pas que trop de gens sachent que je trouve Black sexy.

Et dès que le mot alcool a été prononcé, tout le monde a sorti toutes les bouteilles qu'il avait cachées dans son sac. Celle d'Avery à l'air très intéressante, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de faire de l'alcool d'elfe de maison… Il faudrait que je demande la recette. Oui, on est à Serpentard, on est donc pas très moraux pour de nombreuses personnes. Mais on se marre bien. Sincèrement entre les combats illégaux d'elfes de maisons, les ragoûts d'elfe de maison – oui, les elfes de maisons prennent cher – et les Impardonnables lancés en toute amitié et en toute fourberie – car oui, à Serpentard les amis sont fourbes entre eux, mais comme on dit, qui aime bien, torture bien – on ne s'ennuie jamais.

On est gentils entre nous, on s'aide et tout, faut pas croire… Bon d'accord on aide seulement ceux qui peuvent nous rapporter quelque chose, Snape on l'aide car il nous file des potions. Et moi on m'aide parce que je suis amie avec Evan, qui se vengera sur toute personne qui me fera du mal. Les gens l'ont bien compris et je n'ai jamais eu d'ennui… En même temps je ne les cherche pas alors… Il y a toujours le cas Potter et Black, mais eux ils s'attaquent à tous les serpentards en même temps… Sans distinction.

Je tiens quand même à démentir quelques rumeurs, non, nous ne mangeons pas du moldu… Enfin moi jamais en tout cas… Mais après c'est vrai qu'en ce qui concerne Avery… En même temps, il pourrait manger n'importe quoi, c'est un estomac sur patte le mec. Je pense que Nott a aussi ce genre de pratique, la dernière fois il a dit quelque chose comme ''Les moldus c'est comme le steak'' et vu comment il a découpé son steak encore sanglant… C'était vraiment dégoûtant, il a envoyé du sang sur ma nouvelle robe ce jour-là…


	2. Chapter 2

On est toujours en train de prévoir notre soirée de ce soir quand le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard, on part devant avec les filles, William et Evan jettent un coup d'œil à Severus et balancent quelques sorts à Black, Potter et Pettigrow pour aider Snape. Ils nous rejoignent dans la calèche, tout souriants, rien de mieux pour commencer l'année qu'une petite joute amicale. Ils viennent de sauter dans notre calèche, et vu la tête du Sombral, il l'a senti passé.

Ouais, je vois les Sombrals depuis que j'ai huit ans. En fait depuis que ma mère – ayant plusieurs gros problèmes mentaux – a sauté par la fenêtre pour se suicider, et elle a réussi avec brio à s'empaler sur le portail. Vous imaginez le scandale… Heureusement que ma mère a une sœur jumelle qui a gentiment accepté de se faire passer pour ma mère. Et hop, oublié le scandale, c'est ma tante qui s'est suicidée. J'admets que ce n'est pas très jouasse, mais ma nouvelle mère est beaucoup plus gentille que l'autre. Le gargouillement de mon estomac me rappelle ma faim et je soupire de soulagement quand la calèche s'arrête.

La cérémonie de la répartition vient juste de commencer et j'ai plus faim que jamais. Je souris quand je vois William sortir une chocogrenouille de sa poche et me la donner. Même les Serpentards peuvent être gentils. Evan ne tapote le bras, enfin il me frappe plutôt, il ne se rend pas compte de sa force, je suis sûre que je vais avoir un beau bleu. Je regarde ce qu'il montre du doigt et je souris en voyant le première année qu'on avait désigné comme cible de notre pari. Oui, c'est encore un défaut qu'on a, en plus de notre alcoolisme récurrent, c'est notre côté parieur. On parie sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais comme on est riches, on s'en fout.

Depuis la deuxième année, on choisit un nouveau et on paris sur la maison qui va l'accueillir, Queenie ne joue pas, elle n'était pas encore notre amie en deuxième année. Wilkes a parié sur Poufsouffle parce qu'il a l'air débile, Zoey sur Serpentard parce qu'elle est sûre qu'il va être beau en grandissant et que sa graisse n'est que du muscle en devenir, Evan a parié sur Gryffondor parce qu'il est gros – oui, moi non plus je ne vois pas logique, on a aussi des gros à Serpentard… Bon, on a qu'Avery, mais il compte au moins pour trois… J'ai donc parié sur Serdaigle, parce qu'il a des lunettes et que les intellos ont des lunettes. Certes, moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

J'entends Evan qui crie de joie, le demi-portion – Evan propose de l'appeler ''la boule n°2'', parce que ''la boule n°1'' c'est Pettigrow – a été réparti à Gryffondor. Je grommelle en balançant mon argent sur la table, j'aperçois clairement le regard envieux de Snape et je lui balance mon plus beau sourire moqueur. Et oui, c'est triste d'être pauvre.

Je me jette avec beaucoup trop d'entrain sur la nourriture, mes parents s'évanouiraient s'ils me voyaient, tellement indigne de mon rang. Et je leur répondrais que mon rang les encule et que quand j'ai faim, je mange.

Non je ne leur dirai jamais ça, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un Doloris, mais je le penserai très fort avant d'espérer que mon frère, légilimens pas trop mauvais, ne me balance pas. Et oui, on ne s'ennuie jamais chez moi. Il faut toujours faire attention, on n'est jamais à l'abri de l'attaque d'un elfe empaillé. Oui, la décoration laisse à désirer. Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est la même chose chez les Black. Je suis déjà allé chez eux pour des repas de sang-pur. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Sirius d'ailleurs, on martyrisait son petit-frère et ses cousines. Parfois je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas été à Serpentard, il est retors quand il veut le saligaud… Ce qui le rend encore plus sexy à mon humble avis.

« Arrête de mater Black, il a l'air prêt à vomir… » Ricana Rosier en mettant un coup de coude.

Je grimace sous le coup, il ne contrôle vraiment pas sa force, mais je me reprends et me concentre sur mon assiette, vide. Je fusille du regard Avery qui est en train d'engloutir le reste de mon dessert. Je sors ma baguette et lui lance un _Dentesaugmento_ , on verra s'il peut encore décemment me piquer ma nourriture après ça.

Tout le monde se bidonne en voyant la tête d'Avery jusqu'à ce que Samantha Tyler, la préfète en chef lance un _Finite_ sans se soucier des regards noirs qu'on lui lance. Evan profite qu'elle ait le dos tournée pour lui faire un geste grossier qui nous fait rire. On n'aime pas Samantha, elle et son acolyte Leah Cooper nous sont totalement insignifiantes. On ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi, juste on les déteste. De toute manière pas besoin de raison pour mépriser quelqu'un. Elles sont ''de la merde d'elfe de maison sous les pieds d'un moldu'' pour citer Nott. Bien sûr cela avait entraîné un débat sur les excréments des elfes… Débat qui s'était avéré stérile jusqu'à ce qu'on questionne un elfe attrapé dans le dortoir. Il avait avoué quand Avery a parlé de le manger. Non, je ne vous dirai pas, c'est suffisamment traumatisant une fois, surtout que Nott a soulevé le pagne de l'elfe pour voir comment ils étaient faits. Sincèrement, si vous croisez ce mec dans une ruelle sombre, courrez, transplanez, fuyez ! Même Evan l'a regardé avec un air de dégoût puissance mille. On est d'accord que les elfes de maisons sont inférieurs mais il y a des limites… C'est un sujet qu'il faudrait travailler avec Nott, parce qu'il n'a aucune limite le pauvre enfant.

Une fois dans le dortoir je saute sur mon lit et m'empresse de déballer mes affaires. Queenie est en train de coller le poster de Sexy Black qu'elle a dupliqué. Et Zoey finit le tout à coup de glue perpétuelle, je sens que je vais faire des beaux rêves si je dors avec ça au-dessus de moi. En entendant les soupirs méprisants de Samantha et Leah, Queenie leur lance quelques sorts qui les rendront méconnaissables demain matin et on se marre bêtement.

Après avoir rangés nos affaires, on descend dans la Salle Commune, bouteilles à la main et on commence la soirée. On fait d'abord un petit bizutage aux premières années… Rien de bien méchant, lancer un ou deux impardonnables, frapper quelqu'un, perdre toute dignité – oui, c'est quelque chose d'essentiel pour survivre à Serpentard. Moi lors de mon premier soir j'ai du boire du Véritasérum pendant qu'on me posait des questions gênantes… Mais c'est toujours moins pire qu'Evan qui a du pisser devant tout le monde. Croyez–moi, on ne disait rien, pas avec un Lucius Malefoy préfet en chef…

D'ailleurs ils ont donné le poste de préfet-en-chef à William. Au début je n'ai pas compris. Puis, j'ai regardé les autres mecs de mon année et là j'ai compris. Entre Evan qui martyrise tout le monde, Nott qui est juste immonde, Avery qui passe son temps à bouffer et Snape qui ne parle à personne et qui est le souffre-douleur attitré des Gryffondors… Evan est respecté, mais c'est par peur. William aussi est respecté, et c'est le meilleur de Serpentard. Mais sinon, il n'est absolument pas exemplaire. Il martyrise moins qu'Evan certes, mais ce n'est pas un ange. Cet été il s'est entraîné à maîtriser le Feudeymon… Il a failli foutre le feu à sa maison.

Une fois le bizutage passé, on les envoie se coucher de manière plus ou moins brutale. Samantha commence à nous réprimander, mais Avery lui balance un sortilège de mutisme, ainsi qu'à Leah, pas de jalouse comme ça, et elles partent bouder dans notre dortoir. Heureusement que toutes nos affaires sont protégées de nombreux sorts, je suis sûre qu'elles pourraient se venger… Et sincèrement je les comprends. Samantha n'a aucun pouvoir en tant que préfète, c'est notre bande qui dirige la maison.

La soirée défile très vite, et tout le monde est très rapidement bourré. Même Snape, en même temps on l'a forcé à boire… Vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne l'a jamais vu bourré ? Enfin avant ce soir, et bah ce n'est pas si drôle que ça. Il est vert et chancelant mais ne dit pas de conneries, contrairement à nous. Franchement, je pense que c'est lui le plus dangereux des Serpentards, parce qu'il est discret, fourbe et puissant. Il entend plein de choses qu'il peut utiliser contre toi quand il veut. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, on est à Serpentard.

Finalement je vais me coucher, à trois heures du matin, après avoir juré une amitié éternelle avec la bande et non sans m'être cassé la gueule trois fois sur deux mètres. Je finis par m'effondrer dans mon lit et je ricane en entendant Queenie aller vomir.

« Va ? » Fait la voix pâteuse de Zoey à l'adresse de Queenie.

Un petit oui se fait entendre et, après un regard avec Zoey, décidons de ne rien faire. Après tout, elle n'a rien fait quand je hurlais à la mort que j'allais tomber et mourir. On avait décidé de monter dans un arbre et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Enfin, si elle a fait quelque chose, elle s'est foutue de moi. Ah, les copines, c'est cool quand même. Et c'est sur cette belle pensée que je m'endors, bercé par les ronflements de Queenie qui est revenu de la salle de bain en pleine forme. Vomir c'est repartir !


	3. Chapter 3

Plus jamais je ne boirai, je le jure, j'en fais le serment. J'ai mal partout, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir des courbatures au dos ? Et ce n'est même pas parce que je me suis envoyé en l'air, j'ai vérifié ce matin en me levant.

Comment fait Queenie pour être aussi parfaite juste après quelques minutes dans la salle de bain ? C'est comme Zoey, elle se lève et hop, elle est déjà magnifique. Je suis sûre qu'il y a de la magie la dessous, je leur demanderai à l'occasion. Désolé, vous allez me perdre quelques instants, mes yeux sont tombés sur les posters des bels hommes qui ornent les murs de notre dortoir.

Je suis revenu, c'est Zoey qui m'a tiré jusqu'à a Grande Salle, et je suis là en train de manger mes céréales alors que j'ai envie que de mon lit. Et d'un mec pour me prendre dans ses bras aussi. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce sera un lit double.

Je remarque que la Grande Salle est bien silencieuse, il n'y a pas eu de petites insultes lancées par les Gryffondors. Nous on n'en a pas lancé parce qu'on est en train de décuver, mais eux… Après avoir vérifié, ils sont aussi en train de décuver, et Potter a perdu des points de sexitude. Boule n°1 est trop drôle à essayer de ne pas s'endormir sur ses toast. Sa tête tombe, il la remonte, elle retombe, et ainsi de suite. Je vais demander à Evan de parier avec moi tiens.

Il a encore gagné, Pettigrow n'a pas fini la tête dans ses toasts. J'ai essayé, mais Evan m'a enlevé ma baguette, comme quoi on ne triche pas pour un pari. C'est quoi cette morale à deux balles ? Zut, les quatre bouffons ont remarqué que je les regardais… Je leur fait mon plus beau sourire avant de replonger dans mon petit-déjeuner. Je crois qu'ils m'ont souris en retour… Ils doivent être encore bourrés.

Je ne les déteste pas personnellement, mais en tant que Serpentarde, ce sont nos ennemis, ils sont Gryffondor. De plus, c'est eux qui ont commencé à emmerder Snape, certes il n'est pas hyper populaire à Serpentard, mais il est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et surtout, très doué en potion, alors il ne faut jamais se mettre à dos quelqu'un qui peut vous fournir en potions illégales. Après, ils nous détestent aussi parce qu'on utilise la magie noire, mais c'est eux qui sont fermés d'esprit. Nous on est ouverts, on utilise les deux magies. Il n'y a que Lupin qui peut passer, on n'est pas amis, mais ça nous ait arrivés de travailler ensemble. Il n'est pas débile pour un Gryffondor, il est même plutôt intéressant. Par contre il a une santé de merde.

Bon là, tout le monde a une sale gueule parce qu'il décuve, mais Lupin il a l'air encore plus faible, sincèrement on dirait qu'il peut clamser d'un moment à l'autre. Je me demande ce qu'il a quand même… Il s'est peut-être fait attaqué par un ours… Et s'il loupe parfois des cours c'est qu'il a une maladie chronique… Je pourrai peut-être lui demandé… Pourquoi Snape rigole ? J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de moi. Il regarde Lupin puis moi. Si ça se trouve il sait !

« Ne dis rien Snape, je devinerai ! » Je m'exclame avant de finir mon thé et de partir en cours de Métamorphose.

Je n'ai jamais vu un cours de Métamorphose aussi calme. Poudlard n'est jamais aussi calme qu'un lendemain de soirées. Les Gryffondors sont au moins autant en train de décuver que nous. Boule n°1 s'est endormi, Potter dessine, Sexy regarde Lupin qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts de la mort.

Oui, je sais que je les regarde beaucoup, mais ils sont agréables à regarder. Bon, pas la boule n°1, mais les autres… Même le malade chronique, il a carrément un gros potentiel, les cicatrices de l'ours lui donnent un petit truc en plus… Je me demande s'il a des belles fesses, il a une tête à avoir des belles fesses, comme Sexy Black. Pour lui, on a déjà vérifié depuis longtemps et maintenant on a même un poster pour nous le rappeler. Par contre Potter n'a pas de super-belles fesses, elles restent néanmoins acceptable. Il faudrait maintenant qu'on voit celle de Lup' Lup'. Je vais en faire part aux filles. Trop bien, elles sont d'accord. En même temps, quand ça parle d'aller reluquer des mecs nus, elles accourent les deux.

Bon, voilà je m'ennuie à nouveau, en même temps le cours de Binns est d'un ennui mortel. Normalement, il y a quelques personnes pour déconner et faire un peu de bazar, ça nous réveille. La dernière fois Potter-Black et Wilkes-Rosier ont même fait un concours de crachat à travers Binns. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Alors que là rien, même pas une toute petite boulette de papier lancée. Ba tiens je vais en lancer une moi. Mais je n'ai pas de papier donc non, et Queenie refuse de me passer son parchemin, elle fait une liste des plus beaux mecs. C'est dur, je ne sais pas qui mettre en numéro 1, Black ou Evan ? Zoey a mis Black et Queenie Evan.

Ça y est, j'ai fini ma liste :

1\. Sérieusement-Sexy-Black

2\. Evan chéri le ténébreux

3\. William d'amour-le-roux

4\. Benjy Fenwick

5\. Lupin-le-dresseur-d'ours.

Les filles ne sont pas d'accord pour Lupin, elles ont mis Regulus. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, Regulus n'a pas l'air assez drôle, il ne sourit pas souvent. J'aime les hommes qui sourient. J'ai aussi longtemps hésité entre Evan et William. Mais finalement Evan a gagné, franchement si ce n'était que moi, je le mettrai à égalité avec Sexy Black. Les deux ont les cheveux noirs, mais ceux de Sexy sont plus longs, alors qu'Evan les as plus courts, et il n'a pas de barbe. Il a un petit air de Mr-Parfait, un peu dans le même genre que Malefoy, mais en moins efféminé.

La journée a été ennuyeuse, les profs nous ont lancé des regards noirs, ils savent que si tout le monde est amorphe, c'est à cause de l'alcool qui coule encore dans nos veines, pas que leurs cours sont ennuyants… Nott a vomi entre deux cours, on n'a pas eu le temps de nettoyer que McGo s'est ramené en caquetant et qu'elle l'a collé. Bon, je ne peux pas dire trop de mal sur McGo, elle ne favorise pas trop ses élèves, mais par contre elle ne nous aime pas. Je sais pas ce que lui a fait Serpentard quand elle était élève ici, mais ça ne devait pas être cool…

La journée a été trop calme, à part quand Nott a vomi. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il y a une sorte de loi ou de serment millénaire qui fait que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor font leur soirée au même moment, pour que Poudlard soit calme il faudrait qu'on soit tous tout le temps en train de décuver. Cela poserait quelques problèmes de santé et de concentration mais bon…

« Putain ! Je suis encore bourrée ou Potter est bien préfet en chef ? » S'exclame Evan en plein milieu du dîner.

On se retourne pour le fixer avec attention, il est vraiment préfet en chef ! Oh la vache !

« Dumbledore a vraiment des problèmes… » Souffle Queenie en se reconcentrant sur son assiette.

« Autre que son incontinence. » Pouffe William.

Et c'est lui notre préfet ! Je le regarde en souriant tandis que les autres se lancent sur tous les problèmes de Dumbledore, et croyez-moi, il en a des tas. L'incontinence date de notre troisième année, Evan certifie l'avoir vu courir pour aller aux toilettes, les mains sur son entrejambe et en train de pousser des petits cris. Bon, on n'y croit pas vraiment, mais l'image nous a fait rire et l'idée est restée.

Au fait, le sort qu'a lancé Queenie sur Samantha et Leah, ça fait apparaître 'pucelle' sur leur front. Je sais c'est débile, mais ça nous a fait rire. Sincèrement qui est puceau en septième année ? À part Snape, mais lui c'est un cas à part. Mais sinon, je ne pense pas que grand monde soit encore puceau… Je mènerai mon enquête. C'est pratique vu que j'ai Zoey dans mon dortoir et qu'elle a couché avec plus de la moitié de la population masculine de Poudlard. Je me demande s'il y a plus de mec ou de filles vierges ? Je pourrais lancer mon étude sociologique !


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'en reviens pas, ça fait une semaine qu'on a repris les cours et on a déjà beaucoup trop de devoir, enfin je me plains mais comparé à d'autres, je m'en sors bien. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, et normalement je devrai être en train de me prélasser au soleil, mais non, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi je m'y prends toujours au dernier moment ? Une des grandes questions de l'univers. Après avoir passé la sécurité du dragon, je regarde autour de moi. Je vois plusieurs personnes que je connais mais que je n'aime pas. Il y a Severus, qui me vois aussi et Lupin qui m'a juste regardé quelques secondes. Mon choix est fait, je m'installerai avec Lupin pour travailler, il est plus agréable à regarder.

« Salut Lup' Lup' ! Tu me fais de la place pour que je puisse travailler ? » Je demande avec mon plus beau sourire. Il n'a pas intérêt à dire non, sinon ma réputation en prend un coup. Il me regarde quelques minutes comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête avant de me faire un petit sourire (trop mignon ! hurle ma petite voix intérieure que j'essaie de faire taire) et de pousser ses affaires.

« Merci Lup' Lup' ! »

« Par contre, le surnom… » Grimace mon dresseur d'ours.

« Pourtant c'est mignon. » C'est exactement ça le mot pour décrire Lupin, il est mignon, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Je préfère Remus. »

« Remus ? Mythologie romaine ? » Je demande en souriant.

« Yep. »

« C'est trop dommage que ce soit un loup et pas un ours… » Je soupire en faisant tourner ma plume.

« Comment ça un ours ? » Ouh Mon Dieu ! Il est vraiment trop mignon les sourcils froncés…

« Tes cicatrices. Je me suis dit que tu étais éleveur d'ours, ou du moins que c'était un travail d'été, parce que c'est le seul animal suffisamment grand pour te marquer comme ça. C'est bien comme métier ? »

Je n'en reviens pas, il rigole. Lup' Lup' rigole ! Il en est capable ! Il rigole un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, et… Ah non, trop tard, le dragon nous a repérés. Adieu bibliothèque ! Il est relou ce Lup' Lup', il faut que je travaille moi. Et il est encore en train de rire et de taper sur le mur à côté de moi. Sincèrement je me demande s'il n'y a quand même pas un truc qui cloche dans le cerveau des Gryffons.

« LUPIN ! Cesse de rire comme un débile ! » Je hurle dans ses oreilles. Ah, ça a marché.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait virer de la bibliothèque, mais sincèrement un ours ? » Il me demande, prêt à repartir dans un fou rire.

« Ba ouais, trop petit pour être un dragon… Et je ne connais pas tous les animaux du monde. Par contre j'ai un devoir de DCFM à terminer et je ne pourrai pas à cause de toi ! Pince ne veut pas qu'on y remette les pieds aujourd'hui. Alors à moins que tu aies un livre caché dans le pantalon… »

Je le vois me sourire, d'un petit air qui ne me dit rien.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« Tu as vraiment un livre dans le pantalon ? » Je m'étonne en regardant à l'endroit où il y le plus de place de cacher un livre : son entrejambe. « Non, tu n'as rien. Enfin j'espère que tu as quand même quelque chose parce que… Tu es puceau ? »

Il faut bien que mon étude avance… Ah, il a rougit et fronce les sourcils, c'est vrai que ça sortais un peu de nulle part... Je prends ça pour un oui. Le pauvre il a l'air mal à l'aise, je vais arrêter de regarder son pantalon. Mais je pourrai voir s'il a des belles fesses s'il marche devant moi… Vive le week-end quand les sangs-mêlés portent des vêtements moldus.

« Yaxley ? » Me demande le Gryffondor toujours aussi rouge.

« Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je veux bien ton aide en effet. On se pose où ? » Je demande en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Dehors ? Il fait beau… »

« Ouais, je te suis ! » Et comme ça je peux regarder tes fesses. Bingo, il a des belles fesses, je dois aller le dire aux filles. Mais je suis sûre qu'elles voudront vérifier et qu'on va se retrouver à mater les vestiaires... Je me dépêche de venir à sa hauteur, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me prenne pour une perverse. Déjà que traîner avec Evan c'est pas tous les jours faciles… Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi on fait des grosses partouzes dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et on était que cinq.

« Hé Lupin ! Tu t'es trouvé une meuf ? Pourtant vu ta gueule… » J'entends une voix derrière nous.

Je me retourne, des Serpentard, forcément.

« Ah pardon Yaxley… » Fait un quatrième année en me reconnaissant.

« Tu dis encore quelque chose je te réduis en bouillie sale cafard ! » Je rétorque en sortant ma baguette. Ils fuient comme des lapins, ça a du bon de faire peur.

« Désolée pour ça. » Je marmonne en retournant vers Lupin.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça… »

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, c'est pour qu'ils me respectent. Si on ne fait pas gaffe, ils se prennent pour les rois. On est en septième année, c'est nous qui dirigeons. Point final. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas installé avec Snape ? » Il me demande alors qu'on est enfin dehors.

Je hausse les épaules sans répondre, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que c'est juste parce qu'il est plus beau quand même. « Bon, on s'y met ? Y'a un banc là. »

Je suis impressionné par Lupin, il est vraiment bon en DCFM, mon essai est quasiment terminé.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Il demande en prenant une feuille qui traîne.

Je regarde et je me sens pâlir, c'est ma liste des plus beaux garçons…

« On s'amuse comme on peut pendant les cours de Binns… » Je rétorque en essayant de lui arracher la liste des mains.

« Sérieusement Sexy Black ? Vraiment ? » Il me demande les sourcils levés avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Bah quoi, il est beau, tout le monde est d'accord. À part Snape, mais lui c'est un cas à part… » Je grogne en enflammant la feuille dans les mains de Lupin qui pousse un petit cri de surprise.

« C'est vrai. » Avoue-t-il après m'avoir fusillé du regard. « Bon tu n'as plus que la conclusion à écrire. ».

« Merci ! Tu es génial ! Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'aider plus souvent ? Je peux te payer si tu veux, genre tu seras comme mon prof particulier. »

Je vois qu'il me jauge du regard, je prends donc mon air le plus sérieux et ça marche, il accepte. Si ça se trouve je réussirai à avoir un Optimal. Ouais, je n'ai eu que 3 BUSES : Méta, DCFM et Sortilèges. Parfois j'accompagne les autres en cours d'histoire, mais c'est juste parce que quitte à s'ennuyer, autant s'ennuyer avec ses copains plutôt que toute seule dans le dortoir.

« Mais tu ne me paieras pas par contre. »

« Pourquoi ? Ça se voit que tu es pauvre. Tu es sûr ? » Je m'exclame tandis qu'il rougit légèrement et regarde le sol.

« Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec Yaxley ? » Demande Black en me fusillant du regard.

« Il m'aidait pour un cours, Black ! » Je rétorque.

« Vraiment ? »

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, on a tous nos parchemins, on n'était pas en train de faire de la compote, il est débile quand même. Il ne mérite même pas que je lui réponde, je ramasse donc mes affaires et me casse avec toute ma dignité. J'ai quand même un sourire quand j'entends Lupin leur dire que je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, je le prends comme un compliment.

« Les filles ! C'est confirmé, à travers son pantalon, Lupin a un beau cul ! »

Maintenant qu'on est que toutes les trois dans le dortoir, prêtes à aller se coucher, je peux leur dire.

« Vraiment ? Il faudra quand même vérifier… Je me demande si je pourrais me faire Lupin… » Marmonne Zoey en train de galérer à passer sa chemise de nuit. Queenie n'a pas ce problème, elle dort nue. Heureusement que les garçons ne peuvent pas rentrer dans notre dortoir, il y aurait de quoi leur donner des insomnies.

« Je croyais que tu étais sur Sexy Black ? » Demande Queenie en se démêlant les cheveux.

Je me demande pourquoi elle doit être nue pour faire ça… Je suis sûre qu'elle est juste exhibitionniste, c'est à cause d'elle que la dernière fois on a fini en train de courir à poil dans le château à 4h du matin… Heureusement qu'on a croisé personne… Ça me fait penser que Zoey n'a pas encore vendu de photos d'elle nue, c'est pourtant un marché florissant.

« Je peux courir deux lièvres à la fois… Mais je me concentrerais d'abord sur Black, Lupin est le deuxième choix. » Zoey ricane, elle a enfin réussir à mettre convenablement sa chemise de nuit. C'est vrai que Zoey doit commencer à regarder les Gryffondor, elle a déjà beaucoup de conquêtes dans les trois autres maisons. Queenie nous appelle et on s'assoie sur son lit, organiser notre prochain expédition 'espionnons les garçons nus', une activité que nous aimons beaucoup trop. Nous avons aussi décidé de commencer à faire des propositions pour trouver la fille qui pourrait s'occuper de la virginité de Snape. On s'est regardé mais aucune d'entre nous n'a voulu. J'ai hésité quelques secondes, mais je ne suis pas encore si désespérée et en manque que ça. On n'en reparle dans 3 mois, peut-être que là…

* * *

Pour Roxy (Guest) : Snape prendra plus d'importance vers la fin, au fur et à mesure que les Serpentard deviendront soudés face aux méchants Gryffondors. Et il en aura plus encore dans la deuxième partie de la vie de cet OC. Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. :)

Bises à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

Tu sais que tu vas passer une mauvaise journée quand tu croise avant 9h une personne que tu n'aimes pas. Moi ça m'est arrivé, j'ai croisé Dorcas Meadows. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne peut pas me revenir, à chaque fois les filles doivent me retenir de lui mettre mon poing dans la tête. En plus elle n'arrête pas de draguer Evan ET William ! Elle se prend pour qui ? Fais ton choix ! Et de préférence aucun de mes amis, en plus elle n'est qu'en sixième année… Et elle est aussi trop gentille, la dernière fois je l'ai vu aider quelqu'un qui était tombé, un inconnu. Si ce n'est pas louche ça, je suis sûre qu'elle devrait être à Poufsouffle, la maison des bouseux. De toute manière, c'est Serpentard la meilleure des maisons et elle n'y mérite absolument pas sa place ! En plus elle est moche et conne !

Bon, d'accord, là je suis de très mauvaise foi. Elle est jolie et en plus elle est très douée, surtout en sortilèges. Encore une raison de la détester ! Voilà, cafard dans l'âme, sorcière de corps.

En en plus faut rajouter William et sa bonne humeur du matin, notez l'ironie, sincèrement c'est un vrai troll quand il se lève. Ça fait un joli contraste avec Evan qui est tout le temps de bonne humeur et beaucoup trop en forme. C'est aussi là qu'on a le droit aux plus belles scènes de ménage entre le vieux couple William – Evan, c'est un blague assez récurrente, mais c'est vrai qu'on dirait vraiment un couple… Parfois on se demande s'ils ne couchent pas ensemble. Car oui, à Serpentard on est plutôt ouvert d'esprit. On accepte même les asexués comme Snape… Alors que je ne comprends pas trop ce truc. Remarque, ça reste à voir…

Les cours de sorts sont toujours les meilleurs, c'est tellement le bordel que tu peux faire un peu ce que tu veux, et en plus le prof est trop petit pour bien voir. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé à jouer aux mimes d'animaux pendant le cours sous les regards courroucés des Serdaigles. Evan fait super bien la chèvre en passant, il sautille à quatre pattes comme personne. Ce qui me fait me demander s'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être à quatre pattes. Il faut vraiment que je demande s'il se passe un truc entre William et Evan…

Bon, il ne se passe rien entre Evan et William, ils m'ont juste balancé un sort pour leur poser des questions aussi connes, et même les filles ne m'ont pas soutenue ! Je suis contente ils m'ont dit que Dorcas ne les intéressaient pas. Dans ta face sale morue !

J'ai encore vu Potter se disputer avec sa rouquine, mais il me semble qu'elle a crié moins fort que d'habitude, moi je dis, persévère mec. Je pourrai peut-être allé l'encourager un jour. Ou alors faire passer le message à Lupin. Je la trouve dure Evans, un joli garçon comme Potter est amoureux d'elle et elle ne veut pas, moi je me précipite dans ses bras, et l'oblige à m'épouser avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, quitte à dire que je suis enceinte. En plus Potter est un très bon parti, intelligent, beau et sang-pur, alors qu'elle c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Ne croyais pas que je veux épouser Potter, j'ai encore un peu d'estime de moi, c'est un traître à son sang. Mais il sera toujours moins pire que les Weasley, eux, c'est du niveau international. Et en plus ils sont pauvres.

Je viens de voir Snape qui parlait tout seul, il a vraiment un grain le pauvre garçon. J'étais en train de l'observer pour savoir quel genre de fille il lui faudrait. Certains diraient aveugle, moi je dirai plutôt plus laide que lui. Et ça se trouve, j'en connais quelques-unes qui sont des véritables thons, même pires. Et il faut aussi enlever les Gryffondors, de toute manière la seule qu'il appréciait lui parle plus depuis qu'il l'a insulté. Pauvre Snape, voir Potter l'humilier de la sorte…

Tous les Serpentards ont réagi au quart de tour ce jour-là, et on a mitraillé Potter et Black, ils ont passé une semaine à l'infirmerie (et ont eu droit aux rattrapages des BUSES) et nous deux semaines en retenue. Mais ça valait totalement le coup. Depuis cet accident on faisait plus attention à Snape, jusqu'à ce qu'il crée ses propres sorts… Sincèrement, il s'est entraîné sur moi pour son Sectusempra, et bah je l'ai fait une fois, pas deux. J'étais consentante pour être le cobaye rassurez-vous, c'était un petit duel amical avec quelques sorts de magie noire. La base à Serpentard.

Sincèrement à part les deux coincés du cul qui sont dans mon dortoir, tout le monde pratique la magie noire, on baigne dedans depuis qu'on est tout petit. Après certains y mettent plus d'entrain que d'autres, Evan et William ne rechignent pas à utiliser des Impardonnables sur des gens, rassurez-vous ils n'ont jamais tués quelqu'un, enfin, pas encore. Mais maîtrisent l'Imperium. Les seuls Impardonnables que j'ai utilisé c'était pour tuer un elfe de maison, pour mes 17 ans. Après certains sont juste des grands malades, comme Bellatrix Black par exemple. Je crois que c'est la personne qui me fait le plus peur sur terre. En plus, elle s'appelle Lestrange maintenant… Couple de psychopathes si vous voulez mon avis. Les rumeurs disent qu'elle couche avec le frère de son mari aussi. Et il y a toujours un brin de vérité dans les rumeurs.

* * *

Je me rends compte que ce chapitre est tout petit. J'en publie un autre dans la foulée du coup. :)

Et je suis toujours ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des suggestions aussi, ou des trucs que vous aimeriez bien savoir/voir, je suis preneuse.

Bises à vous !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis avec Zoey et Queenie nous attendons dans la salle de bain des préfets, sagement cachés par un sortilège d'invisibilité et recouvert de serviettes de bains sales. Oui, sales, vous imaginez ce qu'on doit faire pour répondre à la question la plus importante du moment. La question concernant les fesses de Lupin. On a pris des paris pour savoir s'il aurait ou non des cicatrices sur les fesses. Queenie propose sur une, Zoey sur les deux, et moi sur aucune.

Car Lupin est préfet, et après qu'on ait mené notre petite enquête, c'est-à-dire forcer Pettigrow à parler sous peine de Doloris avant de lui jeter un Oubliettes, on a su qu'il venait se doucher régulièrement ici. Et on était bien contente, parce que rentrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors… On n'a encore jamais réussi. Et pour avoir le mot de passe de la salle de bain, on a fait boire du Véritasérum à Samantha, et on en a profité un petit peu, elle est bien vierge. C'est vraiment trop pratique d'avoir Snape comme camarade, il te fait toutes les potions que tu veux contre de l'argent. Si Dumbledore savait ce que Snape fait dans le laboratoire qu'il lui laisse…

Le voilà ! Oh putain ! Mais il a beaucoup trop de cicatrices, on n'en voit que quelques-unes quand il est habillé. Je regarde les files, elles sont aussi choqués que moi, ça ne peut être qu'un ours pour le blesser autant. Ou alors quelqu'un le maltraite… Putain, j'ai perdu, il a une cicatrice sur la fesse droite, toute petite mais indéniable. Mais il a vraiment de très belles fesses, petites mais musclés. Je regarde à nouveau les filles, et je pense sincèrement qu'on pourrait appeler Lupin nu, l'humidificateur de petite culotte. Il est beaucoup plus sexy quand il est nu, il devrait se promener tout le temps comme ça.

Après qu'il soit parti, on a décidé de profiter de la salle de bain. On s'est déshabillées rapidement, oui, on n'est pas très pudiques entre nous. Alors qu'il y a de quoi me donner un sacré complexe d'infériorité avec les deux bombasses qui me servent d'amis. On était tranquillement en train de s'occuper, je lavais les cheveux de Queenie qui faisait des filets d'eau magique avec sa baguette et Zoey nous imitais son grand-père en train de danser, ce qui est vraiment drôle, car il est complètement sénile, mais quand même très gentil. Et alors qu'on s'amusait tranquillement, un petit cri nous fait sursauter et on se retourne vers la porte pour voir Potter, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés.

« On a jeté un Pétrificus Totalus à ton slip ou t'es juste content de nous voir ? » Je demande souriant.

« Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux… On aller passer aux choses sérieuses… »

« On s'amuse bien entre filles, mais un pénis c'est toujours cool… » Rajoute Zoey, qui est totalement nue face à Potter.

Il reste quelques minutes stupéfait, puis il rougit, bafouille et quitte la pièce rouge comme une tomate sous nos éclats de rire. Bon par contre Potter est le mec le moins discret de Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'il va le crier à ses potes dans la salle commune et que ça va faire le tour de Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Avada Kedavra. On s'en fiche, on n'est pas à ça prêt, et puis la réputation de Zoey est déjà entièrement faite.

J'avais raison, quand on est rentrés toutes les trois dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, tous les regards se sont tournés vers nous. Zoey a même poussé le truc plus loin en nous mettant une magnifique main au cul avant de lancer un regard de braise à la salle. Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un mec saigner du nez. Ce qui, au Japon, est considéré comme un signe d'excitation sexuelle, m'enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

« Alors, on s'amuse sans nous ? » Rigole Evan en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Juste pour savoir, c'est devenu quoi ? » Demande Queenie en souriant.

« Vous étiez en train de coucher ensemble sur le sol de la salle de bain des préfets et vous aviez transformés des objets sex-toys… » Ricane William, tandis que Nott nous lance un regard libidineux.

« C'est pas mal je trouve, ça s'est bien déformé… » Je pouffe.

« Si ça se trouve, je vais pouvoir baiser plus facilement, ça fait longtemps… » Soupire Zoey.

Je tiens à dire que ça fais une semaine pour elle, et elle ose se plaindre, moi ça fait un mois, la dernière fois c'était avec Jim Jugson*, il est en sixième année à Serpentard. C'est un peu mon plan cul plus ou moins régulier.

« Je suis là si tu veux Zabini… » Fait Nott toujours avec son regard libidineux.

« Non, merci, je préfèrerai me taper Snape ! » Rétorque Zoey en lui mettant sa main dans la gueule.

« Vraiment ? Tu pourrais te taper Snape ? » Je demande.

« Bah ouais, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il cache sous ses robes noires… »

« Je suis là vous savez… » Siffle Snape, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Oh ! Salut, ça va aujourd'hui ? » Demande Zoey avec son sourire le plus aguicheur.

On pouffe en voyant Snape rougir, lever les yeux au ciel puis quitter la salle, raide comme un piquet.

« Tu pourrais être celle qui dépucèle Snape Zoey… » Je remarque entre deux gorgées de thé.

« Bof… Peut-être… Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait de puceau…»

« Mais ça nous enlève le défi de trouver une fille à Snape… » Bougonne Queenie.

« Si on a pas trouvé à la fin de l'année, tu t'en occupes Zoey ? »

« D'accord. Bon, il faut qu'on se bouge, on va être en retard au cours de Slug le pervers… » Soupire Queenie.

« Bonne chance, moi je n'ai plus potion… » Je rétorque avec un sourire en ignorant les gestes obscènes que m'envoient William et Evan.

Oui, Slughorn est un pervers. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il a déshabillé Zoey du regard, franchement, on était mal à l'aise, enfin sauf Zoey, qui apprécie toujours qu'on la mate. Il a aussi regardé un peu trop longtemps avant de les punir Evan et William quand ils étaient nus devant les cachots suite à un pari. Mais bon, on l'aime bien, surtout qu'on est dans son club. C'est cool parce que dès qu'il est bourré il nous balance des potins sur les profs et sur des personnes connues.

* * *

* Jugson est un des Mangemorts qui participent à la bataille au Département des Mystères. Bah ouais, on est à Serpentard. ^^  
Et aussi, Evan Rosier et Wilkes, sont mentionnés dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu par Sirius (quand il est dans le cheminée je crois) comme étant des Mangemorts. Beaucoup de noms sont pris de Pottermore et du Wiki Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me demande à quoi elle est payé Pince, les livres ne sont pas rangés, ils sont tous mis n'importe comment. On dirait que quelqu'un le fait exprès… Ah bah oui, Black et Potter s'amusent à déranger tous les livres pour mettre Pince hors d'elle. Quels crétins. Et en plus ça me retarde pour mes devoirs, comme je n'ai que trois matières, je les bosse. Je me retourne prête à les engueuler, quand je vois Lupin en train de les pourrir, comme moi ils lui avaient promis de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans la bibliothèque après l'incendie de la dernière fois… Ah ! C'était donc eux. Je ricane dans mon coin en voyant les deux abrutis congénitaux s'excuser et filer à l'anglaise. Lupin darde son regard sur moi et me sourit. Ouf.

« Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble ? » Je demande en maudissant les robes de sorciers qui cachent les formes des jolis garçons. Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon souvenir pour reluquer Lupin à ma guise.

On s'apprête à quitter la bibliothèque, les devoirs finis, quand Lupin ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Je soupire, je déteste les gens qui font ça, soit tu parles soit tu ne fais rien. Et maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Dis le sinon je te fais avaler ta baguette. » Je grogne en croisant les bras.

« Je me demandais… C'est vrai pour Zabini, Greengrass et toi ? »

« On en est aux questions intimes à ce que je vois… »

« C'est toi qui a commencé en me demandant si j'étais puceau… » Rétorque celui-ci en souriant.

« Une réponse pour une réponse Lup' Lup'… »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« Je fais une étude sociologique sur la virginité et la débauche sexuelle à Poudlard. » Je réponds très sérieusement. Il hausse les sourcils, pas convaincu. « Sinon, pourquoi je te demanderai ? Je pourrai demander aux filles qui disent avoir couché avec toi, mais malheureusement je ne les fréquente pas. Alors ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non. On prenait juste un bain ensemble, et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, un bain ça se prend nu. D'ailleurs tu pourrais dire à Potter de toquer avant d'entrer dans une salle de bain… »

« Il y a un mot de passe pour verrouiller la porte. Mais vous ne deviez pas le savoir puisque vous n'aviez aucun droit d'y être. »

« C'est toi qui parles de respecter les règles de Poudlard ? »

Touché, il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait nait sur mes lèvres.

« J'aime bien travailler avec toi Lup' Lup'. Tu es le moins crétin des Gryffondor. Mais je dois te laisser, j'ai un pari à gagner. »

Je lui fais un petit signe de la main et tourne les talons. Je dois aller voir Evan pour savoir s'il a réussi à faire pleurer au moins deux premières années. Il a parié qu'il pourrait en faire pleurer cinq, sans les cogner, juste avec des mots.

Putain le con, il a réussi. Je le déteste, je vais lui faire ravaler son petit sourire satisfait à coup de magie noire.

Voilà, cela fait un mois tout pile qu'on a commencé les cours et je suis en retenue avec Evan, Black et Potter. C'est vraiment trop injuste, moi j'étais juste en train de passer dans le coin. Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre, je ne suis pas violente… Enfin si on me cherche, je réponds, mais je n'irai pas balancer des sorts spontanément sur les gens, alors que pourtant c'est drôle. Mais mes parents n'apprécient pas trop de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard, mon comportement n'est pas digne d'une jeune fille selon eux. Ni digne d'un serpentarde, car les serpentards sont trop malins pour se faire prendre.

Cette retenue commence à devenir un peu plus intéressante, Black et Evan sont à deux doigts de s'entretuer. ''Tu es un connard'' ''Ça te fait quoi que ton frère m'apprécie plus que toi ?'' ''Va crever !'' ''Je baise ta mère !'' ''Regulus est le seul sain d'esprit de la famille Black !'' et j'en passe... Or s'il y a bien un sujet sur lequel il faut taquiner Black, c'est son frère. Et aussi mettre en doute son appartenance à Gryffondor. Un jour je l'ai fait et le lendemain, je n'avais plus de cheveux. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait… Mais c'était bien moche.

Bon, bah voilà, ils en sont venus aux mains. J'encourage Evan entre deux rangements de classeurs poussiéreux. J'ai même une discussion courtoise avec Potter quand on prend les paris. Il m'explique que Sirius lui a interdit de s'en mêler. Et heureusement parce que sinon j'aurai du me battre aussi, pour rééquilibrer les choses.

Malheureusement McGo intervient et les sépare d'un coup de baguette, je vais lui demander qu'elle m'apprenne ce sort. Bon, elle vient de me dire que ce n'est pas le moment. Et elle nous enlève tous 20 points. Mais ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis une élève sage, je n'ai que quelques retenues et rarement des points enlevés. Tout ça parce qu'on est à Serpentard ! Je lance un regard de haine à McGo et je me barre en claquant la porte, Evan avec moi. Je monte directement dans mon dortoir pour bouder.

Je suis énervée contre Potter et Black d'être des cons. Un peu contre Evan parce qu'il n'avait pas à les attaquer, et aussi contre McGo. Les Gryffondors sont tous des connards. Je souris dans mon lit, je saisis ma baguette et écris cette phrase sur le mur, ça rajoute un peu à la décoration. Notre décoration est très jolie, il y a pleins de photos de nous, des photos de mannequins masculins, des petits mots gentils qu'on aime bien se laisser. Il y a aussi une trace de rouge à lèvres que l'on doit à Queenie bourrée. Bref, mon dortoir, c'est ma première maison. Et la seule où je me sente bien, vraiment bien.

Aujourd'hui, il y a le match Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, on va les démonter… Avec Zoey on va faire comme d'habitude. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre, mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois. Le plan est le suivant : Zoey va montrer ses seins dès qu'un des blaireaux passera devant nous, et moi je suis le back-up. C'est-à-dire que je jetterai des sortilèges de confusion pour pas qu'on ne se fasse prendre. Elle a fait exprès de juste mettre un tee-shirt, et rien d'autres. Et elle a déjà eu le droit à de nombreux regards appuyés, comme celui de Slug le pervers. Ce qui est bien c'est que ça ne fera rien aux Serpentards, on les a tous déjà vus.

Je ne suis pas spécialement fan du Quidditch, mais voir tous ces charmants jeunes hommes musclés faire des pirouettes dans les airs… C'est agréable. Par contre ça me donne encore moins envie de faire du sport. Ça a vraiment l'air fatiguant de faire du sport.

Je me rappelle en première année on doit apprendre à voler sur un balai… Lors du premier cours, je suis restée une semaine à l'infirmerie, au bout de 5 minutes de cours quand même. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. Mais j'ai décidé de ne plus aller aux cours de vol, à la place je restais dans ma salle commune à écouter les grands parler, et surtout Lucius Malefoy. J'ai dû inventer un mensonge pour ne pas retourner sur un balai, j'ai dit au directeur que ma mère était morte alors que je faisais du balai dans le jardin et que j'étais en train de voler quand j'ai vu son corps. Ce qui est faux, j'étais en train de m'essayer au vaudou. Mais ça a marché. J'ai même vu McGo s'essuyer les yeux. En même temps j'avais mis le paquet, grâce aux conseils de Malefoy. Bon par contre j'ai dû expliquer l'échange entre ma mère et ma tante parce que personne ne le sait. Enfin, c'est une rumeur qui a tourné au début parmi les sang-purs mais comme tout le monde a des cadavres dans son placard, ils n'ont pas fait chier.

Serpentard a gagné, Zoey a montré deux fois ces seins, et aucun prof ne l'a vu. Les joueurs ont essayé de protester, mais Zoey a dit que ce n'était pas de faute si elle avait des beaux seins que les gens ont envie de regarder (et ce n'est pas Slug qui va dire le contraire) qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas mettre de soutien-gorge, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si quand elle s'est penché pour refaire son lacet ses seins sont sortis de son tee-shirt. Bien sûr elle a dit tout ça d'un ton mortifié, genre ''Oh mon dieu, on a vu mes seins !'' Les profs n'ont pas eu l'air trop convaincu, ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils savent toutes les rumeurs qui court dans Poudlard et qu'ils doivent bien se marrer. Mais sans preuve on ne peut pas l'accuser. Gniark gniark.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir! Vous êtes géniales!

La fic est déjà finie, il y aura 18 chapitres et un tout petit épilogue qui serait suivi par le deuxième tome de l'histoire de cet OC (dont j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture). Cette fic va couvrir toute la septième année de Miss Yaxley.

Aussi que les opinions des protagonistes ne sont pas les miennes.

En ce qui concerne le prénom de Yaxley, elle en a un, mais comme elle parle à la première personne elle ne le dit pas. Tout comme elle ne se décrit physiquement que très peu. Vous découvrirez son prénom plus tard dans l'histoire.

Merci encore et bises à vous ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

J'adore les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, parfait pour refaire son stock d'alcool. Le père de Nott, alcoolique notoire, est connu de tous les vendeurs d'alcool de la Grande-Bretagne et cela est très pratique. Car on va les voir avec Nott – sa seule utilité – ils nous font des prix et ne disent rien aux autorités, ils ont trop peur que Nott senior – qui doit faire la moitié de leur chiffre d'affaire – arrête de venir chez eux. Et cela nous arrange bien !

Oh non ! Ils sont repartis dans leur discussion politique et idéologique. Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de ce mage noire, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Ils parlent aussi de la guerre et du camp qu'on devra prendre… Sincèrement, pourquoi parler de sujets aussi déprimants ? Moi je veux continuer de m'amuser, pas me battre. J'aime beaucoup Evan mais il a l'air beaucoup trop passionné par tous ces trucs, enfin c'est toujours moins pire que Snape, il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux sont plissés et ça se voit qu'il réfléchit intensément. Il fait assez peur en fait… Pas peur genre il est moche (certes, il l'est aussi), mais flippant dans le genre : ''Je vais te faire manger tes enfants pendant que je te fouetterai'', ce genre de délire psychopathe. Franchement, on dit qu'Evan est les plus psychopathe des Serpentard (et donc de toute l'école), mais moi je suis persuadée que c'est Snape. Un jour on va se réveiller, il aura pris le contrôle du château, nous serons tous réduits en esclavage tandis qu'il abuserait sexuellement de Lily. Ah ! Non, je sais, il lui aurait donné un filtre d'amour et donc elle sera consentante…

Je vois Zoey qui me fait un signe de tête, je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique, Sexy Black, forcément. Et forcément ils viennent aux Trois-Balais… Nous y est va parce qu'il y a tellement de gens qu'on peut parler de sujets immoraux sans que personne ne capte. Mais s'il y a Black et Potter, c'est fini. On se regarde avec les filles, on peut peut-être encore filer à l'anglaise avant d'être pris entre deux feux-croisés… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui.

Merde ! Mayday ! Mayday ! Ils nous ont repérés… Je savais que le sourire de Queenie était trop aveuglant, il attire tous les regards, sincèrement, on dirait presque le gogole de Lockart, le Poufsouffle débile, enfin, comme tous les Poufsouffles.

« Potter ! Tu n'as pas ta sang de bourbe avec toi ? » Ricane Evan la baguette déjà sortie. C'est vrai qu'il a enfin réussi à la convaincre de sortir avec lui, brave fille. Son avenir sera toujours mieux si elle a un sang-pur à côté d'elle. Elle risque moins d'être tué par un pro-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ou alors plus ? Il faudrait que je demande.

Je soupire de concert avec les filles… Voilà, ça va finir en baston, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon whisky pur-feu. Je vois Zoey qui rampe sous les tables pour éviter d'avoir à sortir sa baguette, enfin sauf pour faire un croche-patte à cet idiot de Caradoc… Je saisis le bras de Queenie est nous plongeons toutes les deux sous la table et essayons d'avancer. Bon, moi je galère un peu avec mon verre dans la main mais Queenie assure. Elle a même le temps de planter une fourchette dans le mollet d'un idiot de Gryffondor.

Quand on sort enfin du bar, je la regarde d'un air interrogateur, Queenie est la personne la moins violente, la plus douce personne que je connaisse… Et là, planter une fourchette dans le mollet, c'est assez violent, il a pissé le sang le mec, puis faut avoir de la force. Quand on voit la silhouette toute fluette de Queenie…

« J'étais en train d'avancer mes pions avec Regulus et ces idiots ont tout gâché… » Sourit Queenie d'un air innocent et mignon avant de rejoindre Zoey en sautillant.

Mon dieu ! C'est une psychopathe elle aussi ! Je suis entourée de psychopathes. Zoey me fait signe de les rejoindre, ouh, je vois des jolis garçons avec elles… J'arrive les copines, gardez m'en un.

Ah ! On a passé une très bonne journée à Pré-au-Lard. On a refait nos réserves d'alcool et on a obtenu des rencarts. Bon, je me suis faite engueulée par Rosmerta parce que je lui avais volé un verre, et nos camarades ont écopés de plusieurs heures de retenue, mais sinon, c'était vraiment cool. Je vois Queenie faire un sourire en regardant la table de Gryffondors, je suis son regard et je souris aussi. Lupin est en train de menacer Black avec une fourchette, vu la tête de Black et comment il montre son mollet, ça doit être lui la victime de la violence de Queenie.


	9. Chapter 9

Un long chapitre complètement WTF avec les Maraudeurs en exclusivité!

Enjoy !

:)

* * *

Mon dieu, je suis complètement torchée… Je vois plusieurs Snape et c'est assez moche. Je ne sais plus qui a décidé de commencer à boire, mais on a tous suivis comme les alcooliques que nous sommes. On est présentement dehors, en train de faire une promenade digestive. Enfin plutôt vomitive, on est sorti car Snape ne se sentait pas bien. En même temps ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il boit vraiment, et il est tombé sur le verre mystère… Il est trop courageux de l'avoir bu… Parfois je me dis qu'il est à moitié Gryffondor.

Ah ! Ça y est, il a vomi. Gloire à Snape ! Je chantonne avec Zoey et Queenie. Bras de dessus bras dessous, qu'elles sont chouettes mes copines. Je vois Avery prendre Snape sur son dos, il a donc des muscles en dessous de sa graisse, et marcher en direction du dortoir, il va coucher Snape, c'est trop mignon. On peut critiquer Avery sur beaucoup de chose – dont ses expériences culinaires que certains qualifieraient de cannibales (et cela amène une question assez philosophique : les moldus ne sont pas nos égaux, mais ce sont des être vivants, parfois humains. Le fait de les manger, ça s'appelle du cannibalisme? De l'anthropophagie? Moldudophagie?) – mais il est sincèrement gentil, presque naïf, un peu comme un doudou. Ne dites jamais ça devant lui, il ne vous balancerait pas de sort mais il serait capable de vous écraser.

« Et si tu vois Nott, ne lui dis pas où on est ! » Hurle Evan sans se soucier que tout le château dort.

Ah oui. C'est pour ça qu'on est dehors… On fuit devant Nott. Sincèrement c'est le plus relou de tous les mecs… Il est carrément malsain… La dernière fois il a émis l'idée de coucher avec un elfe… Vraiment, il faut être malsain pour… Eurk.

On continue notre marche nocturne, on manque plusieurs fois de perdre Zoey, comme l'a dit William, on la voit pas bien dans le noir, bah ouais, elle est noire. Zoey lui a mis sa main dans la gueule et a dit que comme ça il la sentait au moins. Bien sûr ça a dérivé sur des blagues sur les odeurs corporelles de nos camarades. J'avoue, qu'après le sprint que je me suis tapée pour éviter Nott, comme je ne suis pas du tout sportive, mes aisselles ne sentent pas la rose, mais ça reste acceptable. Je viens de vérifier, c'est parfait le noir, personne ne peut voir ce que je suis en train de faire. Par exemple je pourrai me foutre à poil ou me gratter l'entrejambe sans vergogne personne ne le verrai. Putain ! Il fallait que William fasse de la lumière alors que j'étais en train de remettre ma culotte qui me rentrait dans les fesses… Et maintenant tout le monde se marre.

Je leur fais signe de se taire et il m'obéisse. Oui, c'est clairement la voix de Nott que l'on entend ! William éteint sa baguette et on se remet à courir, se tenant tous la main. Bon bien sûr ce n'est pas facile et on finit par s'éclater dans les buissons pleins d'épines. Ça fait mal, mais au moins on est caché. On entend Nott passer devant le buisson et on cesse de respirer. Putain le con, il s'est arrêté devant le buisson. Je retiens un hoquet en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse, non, Evan ne peut pas bander quand je suis sûr lui ? Oui, parce qu'on a gardé nos positions de chute. Je suis allongée sur Evan, Will est accroupi aux pieds de son ami, protégeant les bouteilles de son corps – quel acte héroïque – et Zoey et Queenie sont affalées l'une sur l'autre. On s'est allègrement touchés pour se reconnaitre. J'ai reconnu être allongé sur Evan quand j'ai sentis sa cicatrice sur la clavicule, souvenir d'un duel amical avec Snape.

Je sens toujours un truc dur contre ma cuisse et je commence à me poser des questions quand je sens la main d'Evan passer entre nous. Ah non !

Ouf, il prenait juste sa baguette qu'il pointe discrètement sur Nott. Alors qu'il chuchote un sort, quelqu'un d'autre cri un Stupéfix et le pauvre Nott s'écroule sur nous qui ne pouvons retenir un hoquet de douleur, les épines nous rentrent encore plus dans la peau.

« Qui _hic_ est _hic_ là ? »

On soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Black, c'est toujours mieux que McGonagall, la terreur des Vert et Argent ! Sale vieille peau.

« Sans doute celui qui a lancé un _hic_ maléfice cuisant à Nott… » Fait la voix vaseuse de Lupin.

« Montrez _hic_ vous ! » Cette fois-ci c'est Potter.

On se relève rapidement en s'aidant les uns les autres, enfin en s'écrasant les uns les autres plutôt. Et bientôt on se retrouve face à nos quatre Gryffondors préférés. Cela fait plusieurs semaines depuis la baston aux Trois-Balais et depuis on ne s'est pas repris la tête, un exploit.

C'est marrant comme scène, William a une bouteille dans chaque main et les brandit comme des armes devant un Lupin complètement ailleurs mais clairement intéressé par les bouteilles. Evan à la baguette pointée sur Black et inversement. Pettigrow regarde Queenie et Zoey qui essaient de rester debout, il l'air d'hésiter entre se marrer ou les aider. Et moi je suis debout sur le corps de Nott, face à Potter qui n'en revient pas.

L'ambiance se détend que quand Zoey et Queenie s'écrasent lamentablement sur Pettigrow et commencent à lui murmurer des mots salaces, irrécupérables celles-là. Mais au moins ça nous fait tous rire, les Gryffondors doivent être aussi bourrés que nous.

« Merci pour ce que vous _hic_ avez fait à Nott ! Joli sort Black ! » Fait Evan entre deux éclats de rire.

« Ouais, mais _hic_ il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'en _hic_ rappelle… » Je grogne en lui lançant un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Les Gryffondors nous regardent comme si on était devenus des Poufsouffle.

« Je peux vraiment _hic_ pas le voir ! » Rajoute Will en lui mettant un coup de pied.

« Quoi ? Vous croyez qu'on _hic_ s'aimait tous à Serpentard ? » Fait Queenie qui s'est enfin relevé.

« Zoey, on sait que tu es en manque, mais _hic_ il y a des gens… » Rigole Evan. Il doit vraiment être bourré pour rire encore et ne pas avoir mis son poing sur le visage de Black. Mais cela marche, Zoey se relève ainsi que Pettigrow qui a les joues rouges.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez _hic_ là ? » Demanda Potter en chancelant, lui aussi il a des bouteilles dans les mains, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas sorti sa baguette, je me disais aussi.

« On essayez d'échapper _hic_ à l'autre imbécile sur lequel je marche. »

« C'est _hic_ quoi votre alcool ? » Demande soudainement Lupin.

« Tu _hic_ veux goûter ? Vous voulez _hic_ qu'on finisse la soirée _hic_ ensemble ? » Propose Will en tendant une des bouteilles vers Lupin.

Et sans trop savoir comment c'est possible – même si je soupçonne fortement notre taux d'alcoolémie qui défie toute limite – on se retrouve assis tous les neuf à se faire passer les bouteilles et à rigoler. Lupin a conjuré quelques boules de lumière qui flottent autour de nous, c'est vraiment très joli. On s'est mis d'accord pour faire une trêve, comme quoi l'alcool, ça rapproche et c'est bon pour l'entente entre les maisons. On devrait tout le temps être bourré, tout le monde s'aimerait. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'émets cette idée, mais elle a vraiment du potentiel.

« Franchement _hic_ quand vous avez transformé toutes _hic_ les armures en fleurs, c'était trop beau ! » S'exclame Evan en mettant une grande claque dans le dos de Potter, à la bonne franquette.

« Et c'était si romantique aussi... » Soupire Queenie en posant sa tête sur Pettigrow.

Black est en train de vomir et Zoey l'aide, bien gentiment, sans arrière pensées bien sûr. Elle n'essaie pas du tout de le mettre dans son lit.

William et Lupin sont en pleine discussion intellectuelle, et moi je prends les photos.

Black est revenu et nous nous prenons tous les épaules pour pousser la chansonnette. Je m'étais pas marrée comme ça depuis longtemps. Les Maraudeurs peuvent être sympa avec 4 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Toutes choses égales par ailleurs.

On a fait un jeu, avec des actions et des vérités, je crois j'ai roulé une pelle à Potter, et je ne l'aurais jamais fait si je n'étais pas obligée. Et Evan n'aurait jamais léché le cou de Black s'il y était obligé non plus.

On a vite arrêtés.

Potter a un rire beaucoup trop contagieux, j'ai trop envie de pisser tellement je rigole. Je me lève sous les rires. Je crois que c'est de ma démarche titubante qu'ils se moquent. Dès que j'ai soulagé ma vessie, je leur fais à, on s'est lancé dans une bataille d'herbe. Pauvre parc, il va être un peu moins fourni demain.

« C'était vous _hic_ le coup de l'emprisonnement de Rusard _hic_? » Demande Potter quand on a plus de souffle, c'est physique les batailles d'herbe.

« Lequel ? Parce que _hic_ le pauvre il a été emprisonné _hic_ plusieurs fois. » Rigole Black en s'effondrant sur Zoey qui est plus que ravie.

« On est responsables _hic_ pour la fois où il a été introuvable pendant trois jours. » S'exclame William en pleurant de rire.

J'ai depuis longtemps reposé l'appareil photo, il est maintenant dans les mains de Queenie, qui ne se sentait pas trop bien. On s'est lancé dans un concours de mimes, c'est vraiment hilarant. L'imitation de Snape par Pettigrow est incroyable, il a un don pour les mimes.

Je ne sais plus trop comment mais on s'est retrouvé avec des balais et toutes les balles pour un petit match de Quidditch amical. Un match à coup de whisky. Vu mon niveau, je suis la commentatrice, je ne suis pas remontée sur un balai depuis ma première année, alors j'imagine même pas bourrée comme je le suis.

« Nous avons l'équipe Bourrée qui entre sur le terrain ! Sirius, Peter, Evan et Queenie. Suivie par l'équipe Picole, James, Remus, William et Zoey ! »

« James passe à William, qui MARQUE ! MERDE, IL MARQUE CONTRE SON CAMPS ! FAUTE, l'équipe Picole boit un cul-sec de whisky ! Allez faites pas vos tapettes ! Et un verre pour la commentatrice ! »

C'est moi qui ait en charge l'alcool. Le bon plan.

« Et c'est reparti ! ON N'ATTAQUE PAS SES PETITS CAMARADES ! Équipe Bourrée, votre tournée ! On y retourne ! William passe à Remus qui passe à James qui passe à Queenie ! ELLE EST PAS DANS TON ÉQUIPE IDIOT ! Zoey récupère le tout et elle MARQUE ! Attendez, quel camp est à qui déjà ? Ah, ok. Merci toi ! 1 point pour l'équipe Picole ! PAUSE ! JOUEUR MALADE ! Will ? Ça va ? Bon, ne l'attendez pas, continuez le jeu les gens ! Peter attrape la batte et la lance et... ATTENDEZ ! FAUTE ! On lance les balles rouges cheloues, pas les battes ! PAS LES BALAIS NON PLUS ! Allez tournée de whisky pour tout le monde ! »

« QUAND JE PENSE A FERNANDE, JE BANDE JE BANDE ! »

« PAS DE CHORALES ! »

« J'ai vomi, je peux revenir ! »

« La partie reprend ! William lance Queenie, James la rattrape et il MARQUE ! Heureusement que tu as pris la plus mince ! QUEL ACTE HÉROÏQUE MES AMIS ! REMUS A RATTRAPE QUEENIE ! HIP HIP HOURRAAAAAAAA ! Tournée de whisky ! »

« PAPILLONS DE LUMIÈRE ! »

« Non, mais tu vois, la balle doit être redondante et frappée de manière péremptoire. »

« Et si je suis emporté par ma force ? »

« Tu bois. Réponse universelle mon petite ! »

« ARBITRE ON T'ENCULE ! »

« WHISKY ! »

« Mais y'a pas d'arbitre ! »

« Double whisky alors, c'est plus drôle ! »

« Le jeu reprend. MAIS TU VAS TE SORTIR LES DOIGTS DU CUL ESPÈCE DE PETIT ENCULE DE TA MÈRE ! Chiale pas ta race de sang mêlé toute la journée! Y fait chier lui! »

« Tu es très vulgaire ! »

« Tu n'est pas McGo. Alors je peux commenter comme je veux. Je peux même me foutre à poil ! Allez TOUT LE MONDE ENLÈVE LE TEE-SHIRT ! Et tournée de whisky. »

« Y'en a plus ! »

« DAMNATION ! »

« J'entends les cris de désespoir, qu'allons nous faire ? »

« ACCIO BOUTEILLES D'ALCOOL ! Tous avec moi ! »

« Le jeu peut reprendre, nous avons de quoi tenir un siège alcoolique les amis ! Remus attrape la balle et la bouteille ! Quel dextérité ! James attrape,il lance à Sirius qui MARQUE ! Merde ! C'est le camp de qui au fait ? »

« Donc si tu le lances de manière perpendiculaire à l'axe de rotation inclinée de la terre, tu marques à coup sûr ! »

« IL A MARQUE CONTRE SON CAMPS ! »

« Mais au fait je suis avec qui moi ? »

« On s'en fout, lance ! »

« Attrape ! »

« Et le score est INCONNU, mais on s'amuse ! James lance à Remus qui fait tomber la baballe. Elle est rattrapée par Zoey qui...sort du terrain. AH ! PAUSE VOMI ! Tournée de whisky. Zoey revient et lance à...à personne, elle lance au pif, c'est beau, c'est chaud ! Peter attrape et NE MARQUE PAS ! »

« Mais je l'ai lancé de manière inclinée à l'axe perpendiculaire de rotation pourtant ! »

« Non, mais c'est sibyllin comme technique. »

« POPOPOPOPAPOPOAAAAAAAA ! JE SUIS LE TOUT PUISSANT ! JE SUIS GÉNIAL! JE TOOOOOOOMBE ! Aïe »

« James MARQUE et rattrape la balle et MARQUE et rattrape la balle et MARQUE et rattrape la balle et... Comment il s'est retrouvé la tête en bas ? Attention, chute de vomi à prévoir ! »

« La météo s'annonce pas jolie jolie... »

« Et finalement il ne vomit pas, mais il a perdu la baballle. Tournée de whisky avant de partir à la recherche de la balle ! Motivés ! »

« ON EST PAS FATIGUES ! »

« MOTIVES MOTIVES, IL FAUT SE MORVITER. »

« Mouchoir ! »

« Mais non, il a dit ''motivé'' »

« J'ai entendu une histoire de morve ? Tadmorve ? C'est toi ? »

« GRoOoos quelque chose morve! »

« Faut que j'aille faire pipi ! »

« MOTIVES POUR LE FLACE A FACLE ! »

« La balle est définitivement perdu. Jouons avec les bouteilles ! »

« WAAA ! »

« Non, fais pas ça, la vie mérite d'être vécue tu sais... »

« Repose ce but ! Comment tu as arraché de but du sol ? Non, c'est pas ça... Comment tu as buté de sol de l'arrache ? »

« C'est toi qui est arraché ! »

« Arachnides ! »

« ÉCOSSE INDÉPENDANTISTE ! »

« POUDLARD AUTO GÉRÉ ! »

« OUUUAIIIISSS ! »

« Dla burtruabgaodlkoiegab gshnqa ? »

« Juhejbdafurytr dreeeznsydurkrhe ! »

« A toi aussi l'amie ! »

Voilà comment s'est fini la soirée, enfin, mes derniers souvenirs.

* * *

Explications pour ce petit chapitre WTF. Je vais suivre le canon, donc forcément, au fur et à mesure de l'année, la guerre sera plus présente et l'histoire deviendra un peu plus sombre.

J'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas.

Bises !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'étais en vacances en pleine campagne, sans connexion internet,, cela m'a quand même permis d'avancer dans l'écriture.

Voilà la suite.

* * *

Le réveil fut très douloureux. Les hurlements de cette furie de McGonagall étaient suffisamment puissants pour réveiller toute l'Ecosse. Oui, parce que comme des cons, on s'est endormis dehors. Imaginez la scène : neuf cadavres (c'est nous, coucou) étendus en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Neuf cadavres qui forment un amas de corps, entremêlés avec des balais, des balles et un nombre incalculable de bouteille… On va faire la Une de la _Gazette de Poudlard_.

On n'avait même pas de couvertures, et quand McGo nous a réveillés, il commençait à neiger. Comme quoi, l'alcool ça réchauffe. Et aussi être agglutinés les uns sur/contre les autres, ça garde la chaleur. Je ne le dirai jamais à voix haute mais Pettigrow fait un très bon oreiller. Potter s'est endormi son balai entre les jambes, on a commencé à le charrier quand on a vu ça, même ses potes, mais on a vite été rappelés à la réalité par McGo.

On a essayé de se défendre mais les cadavres des bouteilles et nos yeux vaseux n'ont pas aidé. Evan a essayé de mettre en avant l'entente des maisons et que c'était quelque chose de bien ce qu'on avait fait, mais la vieille chouette n'a rien voulu entendre. Et voilà, maintenant on se retrouve à nettoyer les bassins de l'infirmerie, totalement amorphes. Je vois toujours flou, mes lunettes sont cassées, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse trois tonnes et il ne faudrait vraiment pas qu'elle tombe dans les bassins dégueulasses….

Quand finalement on quitte l'infirmerie, et avoir récupéré nos baguettes – YOUPI ! Mes lunettes sont réparées, je vois le monde à nouveau. On y a quand même passé toute la journée dans cette putain d'infirmerie – en même temps aucun de nos estomac n'aurait pas pu supporter la moindre nourriture – on reste quelques instants immobiles, les deux camps face à face, on se sent un peu con.

« Vous donnerez les photos ? » Demande Zoey.

« Ouais. » Fait Lupin avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire.

« Mais on n'est pas amis. » Rétorque Black qui se tient à Lupin.

« Crève ! » Rétorqua Evan

« Non ! Ce n'était qu'une trêve le temps d'une soirée. » Grogne Will.

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

Et on se retrouve de nouveau comme des cons, légèrement gênés. Puis les Gryffondor tournent les talons et on fait de même pour aller s'effondrer dans nos lits.

Je viens de réaliser, Potter embrasse régulièrement Evans, et moi j'ai embrassé Potter, ce qui veut dire qu'un peu de bave de la sang-de-bourbe m'a touché ? AH MON DIEU ! Je vais me faire vomir, je reviens.

Les cours du lendemain furent très difficiles. D'ailleurs Evan ne se réveilla même pas, et ne vint en aucun cours. William nous explique qu'il a essayé de le réveiller, mais que rien n'y faisait. Nous avons aussi eu le plaisir de voir les photos. Mon dieu ! On était vraiment beaucoup trop bourrés… On les a toutes dupliquées et on les a toutes gardées, ça fait un joli souvenir de notre trêve avec les Maraudeurs. Trêve qui n'a été que passagère. Et si on avait oublié, les sorts qu'ils nous ont gentiment lancés nous ont remis les idées en place. Mais aussi, qu'ils sont chiants à vouloir protéger tout le monde… Sincèrement si on ne peut plus s'amuser à traumatiser les premières années de la maison des blaireaux, la vie va être bien triste.

Une semaine est passée depuis la soirée de la réconciliation temporaire et Queenie ne va pas bien. Elle est tout le temps fatiguée et elle a des nausées. Elle ne veut pas aller voir Pomfresh parce qu'elle dit que ce n'est rien, que c'est le stress des devoirs. C'est vrai qu'on en a beaucoup en ce moment, et oui Queenie se stresse facilement mais jamais comme ça. On essaie avec Zoey de la convaincre, mais cette blonde est beaucoup très têtue.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle à Queenie ? » Me demande Black junior entre deux livres, d'un ton qu'il veut détaché.

Je regarde rapidement Zoey et nous ravalons un sourire. Regulus est forcément en kiffe sur Queenie, c'est le seul mec – à part Evan et William, mais ce sont nos meilleurs amis donc ils ont vite capté que quelque chose n'allait pas – à s'être inquiété de l'état de santé de notre amie.

« Je l'ai aperçue dans les toilettes de Mimi Geinarde en train de pleurer et… »

Ni Zoey ni moi n'écoutons la suite de sa phrase, nous nous précipitons en dehors de la Grande Salle, les professeurs nous hurlent de retourner nous asseoir – on n'a pas le droit de quitter l'étude apparemment, règle de merde. S'ils croient qu'on va les écouter alors que notre meilleure amie est en pleurs, ils se foutent leur baguette dans l'anus.

« … je ne suis dit que je devais vous prévenir. » Fait la voix de Regulus comme un écho. Il est intelligent ce petit.

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, surtout que maintenant on a Rusard aux trousses.

C'est bon, je viens de lui envoyer un Stupéfix, abruti de Cracmol, eux aussi ils sont répugnants.

« QUEENIE ! » Hurle Zoey en arrivant la première. Elle a toujours été plus sportive que moi.

« Queenie ? Ma puce ? » J'halète en me tenant au lavabo.

« Le petite princesse blonde est toute triste… Elle est partie, les yeux rouges, toute laide. » Ricane ce connard de fantôme.

« TA GUEULE ! » Hurle Zoey. « TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE CONNASSE QUI A BIEN MERITÉE DE MOURIR ! »

« OÙ EST-ELLE MIMI ? BRAVO ZOEY, TU L'AS FAITE PLEURER ! ELLE NE NOUS DIRA RIEN ! »

« Dortoir ! » S'exclame Zoey en repartant en courant, suivie par moi.

« Cette fois, tu t'occupes de Rusard ! » Je hurle en voyant sa misérable silhouette quelques mètres devant nous.

Bingo, un deuxième _Stupéfix_ pour le cracmol, c'est vraiment fun. Il a vraiment de la résistance ce Cracmol…

« Queenie… » Murmure Zoey en entrant dans le dortoir.

Pauvre petite Queenie, elle s'est endormie sur son lit, encore habillée, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? Si quelqu'un a essayé d'abuser d'elle, je le tue de mes propres mains ! Ça lui ai arrivé en cinquième année, un mec de septième, McNair je crois, n'arrêtait pas de la tripoter, lui faisait des remarques salaces immondes et la forçait à l'embrasser. Evan et William lui ont cassé la gueule bien comme il faut, et ils n'ont même pas été punis. Rusard les a chopé, les a amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en même temps ce connard pisser le sang, un Sectusempra de Snape n'aurait pas fait mieux. Mais au moins il a avoué, faut croire que les mots de Dumbledore sont plus convaincants que les poings d'Evan et de William.

Bien sûr après il nous a fait venir, Zoey, Queenie et moi, on a parlé pendant toute la nuit, et finalement il a été renvoyé. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça, c'était horrible.

Je m'allonge à droite de Queenie et Zoey à gauche, avec un petit sortilège d'extension sur le lit, on tient toutes les trois. On ferme et on verrouille les rideaux, et maintenant on attend qu'elle se réveille.

« Michelle ! Michelle ! Elle se réveille ! » Me murmure Zoey. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je sois vive et alerte. Dès que Queenie s'assieds elle nous regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle sourit mais ses yeux sont si tristes…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma puce ? » Je demande en la prenant dans mes bras.

« C'est horrible…. » Sanglote-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? » Demande Zoey entre deux baisers sur son front humide de sueur.

« Je… J'ai du retard… J'ai toujours été réglée comme une horloge, j'ai fait les sorts pour vérifier et… Je suis enceinte.» Murmure Queenie en explosant en larmes.

Oh putain de bordel de merde !

* * *

En ce qui concerne Severus Snape, j'essaie de respecter les personnages originaux tels qu'ils sont dans le livre. C'est vrai que Snape est un Serpentard de leur année, mais il est quand même assez asocial, donc c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas trop présent, il n'est pas vraiment leur ami.

Pas encore...

Et vous savez maintenant le prénom de Miss Yaxley.

Bises !


	11. Chapter 11

Cela fait plus de 20h que ni Zoey, ni Queenie ni moi n'avons dormies. On est beaucoup trop angoissées, et Queenie est dans un état lamentable, ça me fait tellement mal au cœur. Queenie nous a d'abord tout expliqué puis on a cherché des solutions. Elle a dû chercher dans les livres parce que personne ne nous as jamais expliqué le truc. Une erreur que je ne ferais certainement pas avec mes enfants.

Si j'en ai un jour.

Elle dort enfin, la pauvre, elle est tellement épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Zoey la veille et moi je suis sur le chemin du retour, je suis passée en Cuisine chercher de quoi manger. C'est le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il n'y a presque personne dans les couloirs. C'est la première fois que je n'irais pas à Pré-au-Lard lors d'un jour de sortie… Mais bon, de toute manière, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Queenie ne sait même pas comment cela se fait, elle a jeté le bon sort de contraception, celui qu'on a toutes utilisées des centaines de fois, celui que toutes les filles utilisent, celui qu'on a lu dans les livres. Oui, parce que dans cette école de merde, il n'y a pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle, alors on est obligé de tout apprendre par nous-mêmes, et parfois y'a des ratés. J'espère que le père de Malefoy réussira à faire démissionner Dumbledore, il faut du sang-neuf dans cette école. Parce que ne pas donner de cours d'éducation sexuelle, c'est personne qui n'explique aux filles les choses du sexe, comment se protéger de la grossesse, expliquer aux garçons que non, c'est non et plein d'autres trucs comme ça… Et aussi faire des cours pour les mecs… Mais bon, je ne m'y connais pas trop sur ce sujet, nos potes ne sont pas du genre à en parler devant nous. Quoi qu'une fois j'ai entendu dire que Antonin Dolohov – de deux ans de plus que nous – était précoce. De toute manière je ne l'aime pas lui.

Elle doit avorter, c'est le seul moyen. Et c'est hors de question qu'on en parle à Pomfresh, elle mettrait le directeur au courant et il serait capable de le dire aux parents… Je n'ai aucune confiance dans le corps professoral de Poudlard.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne peut pas le garder, le père c'est un des mecs qu'on a rencontré à Pré-au-Lard, on ne sait même pas s'il est vraiment de sang pur. Et en plus elle n'est même pas mariée, ce genre de chose ne se fait absolument pas dans les vieilles familles de sang-pur, c'est la mort sociale assurée. Et la mort toute courte assurée aussi. Ces parents la tueraient s'ils venaient à être au courant. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on n'est les seules à être au courant, même les mecs ne le savent pas. On leur fait confiance, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient à quel point c'est grave.

On est toujours samedi. Je suis complètement décalée. Là c'est l'après-midi, il n'y a personne, le moment parfait pour rentrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et prendre tous les livres sur l'avortement et les trucs du genre. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose dedans. Enfin, il faut encore convaincre Queenie d'avorter. On sait toutes les trois que c'est la seule chose à faire, mais j'imagine que le choix doit être dur à faire. Je ne veux jamais vivre ça.

Putain de merde, Slughorn nous a collé Zoey et moi pour les sorts qu'on a lancé à Rusard, ce n'est vraiment pas juste, ce n'est qu'un Cracmol ! Queenie ne voulait pas rester seule alors elle a lancé un autre Stupéfix à Rusard pour être collée avec nous, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Imaginez notre surprise quand Zoey et moi on l'a vu débarquer pendant notre colle, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Slughorn ne nous surveillant absolument pas on a pu parler du problème, et finalement Queenie est d'accord pour avorter, elle a beaucoup pleuré mais elle sait que c'est la seule chose possible à faire.

Après deux jours – on va se taper des sales notes mais OSEF – passés à éplucher tous les livres possibles et inimaginables, nous avons enfin trouvé quelque chose pour débarrasser Queenie de ce futur bébé. Une potion, malheureusement extrêmement compliquée. Après moult tergiversions nous sommes tombés d'accord pour demander à Snape de la faire, son silence en échange d'une grosse poignée de galions. On espère aussi que le côté challenge attira Snape.

« Donc, commence Zoey, il ne faut pas que tu sois enceinte de plus de six semaines. C'est bon ? »

« Je suis à deux semaines, environ. »

« Elle demande une semaine de préparation, et je ne sais pas si tous les ingrédients sont trouvables ici… » Marmonne Zoey.

« J'ai demandé à Evan de profiter de sa retenue pour piquer la liste d'inventaire. »

« Michelle ! Personne ne doit être au courant ! » S'exclament Zoey et Queenie.

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'on veut en faire. Mais de toute manière, on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là… »

Elles se regardent, elles savent que j'ai raison.

« LES FILLES ! » Hurle la mélodieuse voix d'Evan en bas des escaliers. « J'ai votre truc ! »

« J'y vais ! »

Après avoir vérifié avec l'inventaire, il manque plusieurs éléments.

« Cette fleur qu'on ne trouve qu'au Brésil, ça peut le faire, mon frère y est en ce moment. Je vais lui écrire une lettre ! »

Aussitôt je me mets à la tâche, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. J'entends Zoey faire la liste des ingrédients qui nous manque, pas tant que ça, juste trois.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'en parler à Snape… » Lâche Zoey en regardant Queenie qui est toute pâle.

Nous nous précipitons dans le laboratoire que Snape a à sa disposition.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Grogne celui-ci. Il ouvre entièrement la porte et son regard s'arrête quelques instants sur Queenie, et ses lèvres se pincent. « Rentrez. »

« Snape, tu dois nous faire cette potion, c'est urgent ! » Je fais en lui tendant la page arrachée du grimoire. Je vois ses sourcils se lever et de nouveau il pose les yeux sur Queenie qui semble prête à exploser en larmes. Il y a un long silence, et je crois voir une lueur de compassion dans les yeux de Snape, et quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Nous te payerons grassement. » Ajoute Zoey.

« Je vais la faire. Mais il faut que je sache ton poids Greengrass, pour ne pas te donner une trop forte dose. » Lâche Snape sans plus se préoccuper de nous, les yeux rivés sur la recette.

Queenie sourit faiblement, donne son poids (mon dieu, elle n'est vraiment pas grosse !) et enlace Snape qui reste quelques instants pétrifié.

« Merci, merci beaucoup Severus. Merci de ne pas me juger, merci de ne pas poser de question… » Balbutie-t-elle entre ses larmes.

« Tu sais où on peut trouver les ingrédients qui nous manque ? » Je demande en me mordillant les lèvres.

« Un des trois je l'ai, je le réservais à autre chose, mais ce n'est pas important. Pour les deux autres, ils sont trouvables chez un apothicaire à Londres. Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller, ils ne servent pas les femmes. » Grimace Snape. « Demandez à Rosier ou à Wilkes, et avancez l'argent. Pour les autres, j'ai le droit de me servir autant que je veux dans la réserve de Slughorn, il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant partez, vous n'êtes pas utiles ici. »

Nous le remercions et quittons son laboratoire. Je me retourne juste avant et le regarde.

« Et Snape tu… »

« Je ne dirai rien. Ne t'en fais pas. » M'interrompt celui-ci, avant de jeter un regard furtif à Queenie et Zoey qui s'éloignent. « Mais je ne peux pas garantir sa fiabilité à 100%, c'est marqué dans la recette. Et c'est une potion très compliquée avec de nombreux effets secondaires qui peuvent être dangereux. Si ça se trouve, vous allez devoir en parler à Pomfresh. » Ajoute Snape sur le ton de la confidence.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est notre plan B. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas assurer. On a demandé au meilleur. » Je lâche en souriant avant de me précipiter rejoindre les filles.

Enfin, un potentiel plan B dont on espère qu'il sera inutile.

Réunion de crise au retour du laboratoire, nous avons invité Evan et William à nous rejoindre et nous leur avons expliqué ce qu'il se passe. Et ils ont été trop mignons. William a pris Queenie dans ses bras et l'a rassuré et assuré de son silence et de sa coopération. Evan lui a dit aussi, mais sans le câlin.

Ils ont décidé qu'ils sécheraient les cours de demain lundi pour aller à Londres et acheter de qui manque. Je n'ai parlé à personne des doutes de Snape, je ne veux pas les inquiéter encore plus.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey!

Petit avertissement, i la fin de ce chapitre un avortement. Ce n'est pas du tout graphique, mais peut-être que cela peut en choquer certaines. Le passage sera en italique. En ce qui concerne cette scène, je ne l'ai jamais vécu, donc je m'excuse si cela ne vous paraît pas représentatif.

Bises!

(La suite sera plus joyeuse)

* * *

Lundi soir, nous apercevons Evan et William qui suivent Dumbledore et ils nous font un clin d'œil, les pouces levés. Je savais qu'ils réussiraient. Quant à la raison de la présence de Dumbledore, c'est sans doute pour avoir une explication de leur absence, parce que les professeurs ont demandé aux elfes de les chercher partout dans le domaine et à Pré-au-Lard, mais sans succès. Zoey, Queenie et moi avons été convoqué chez Dumbledore, il nous a questionnés mais aucune d'entre nous n'a avoué. Juste avant de nous lâcher, il nous a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose dont nous voulions lui parler. On a ricané, depuis quand le vieux fait copain-copain avec les Serpentards ? Il nous méprise, comme la plupart du corps professoral d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre qu'il veut juste avoir des informations sur ces pratiques de magie noire qu'on n'arrive pas à contrôler parfois. Heureusement que le Véritasérum est interdit d'usage sur les élèves…

« Ils ne diront rien Queenie, ne t'en fais pas. » Murmure Zoey en caressant le dos de notre amie. « Ils ont survécu à des Doloris sans rien dire, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui pourra leur faire cracher le morceau. »

Nous rigolons en nous rappelant cette fois-là. C'était quand on était en troisième année, on avait fait une blague aux préfets de Serpentard et ils avaient essayé de nous faire parler à coup de Doloris. Bon, leurs sorts n'étaient pas très puissants, donc ça faisait mal mais c'était supportable. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a parlé, grande fierté.

Une fois notre rire passé, nous nous sentions bien mieux, la tension qu'on accumule depuis qu'on sait est redescendue un peu. Nous devons avoir l'air stupides à être toutes les trois immobiles dans un couloir, un immense sourire sur nos lèvres.

Après une petite visite à Snape, qui ne dort quasiment plus car la potion demande un soin constant, nous retournons dans notre dortoir. Snape dort dans son laboratoire parfois et il a demandé à avoir un assistant, pour pouvoir dormir plus de 4 heures par nuit. Le meilleur en potion, après Snape, c'est Avery bizarrement, sans doute parce que ça ressemble à la cuisine, et Avery adore cuisiner. Sincèrement, il cuisine en cachette – parce que c'est le travail des elfes de maison – mais c'est un super bon cuisinier, ses tourtes sont à se damner. Précisez juste que vous ne voulez pas d'elfe. Mais Queenie ne veut pas qu'il soit au courant, donc on a reporté notre choix sur Zoey la troisième meilleure.

Les nausées de Queenie sont de plus en plus importantes et elle vomit régulièrement, c'est horrible. De plus, elle est hyper émotive et fond en larmes sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Plus que cinq jours avant de prendre la potion.

Mais on ne la laisse jamais seule. Et bizarrement, un certain Regulus Black est très volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie. Queenie prétexte que ça la gêne et qu'elle ne veut pas l'embêter, mais les étoiles qu'elle a dans les yeux disent le contraire. Peut-être qu'il ressortira du bien de cette histoire. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, un couple magnifique. Queenie est jolie de manière générale, elle est svelte et toute en douceur. Elle a un très beau corps alors que de visage elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle. À part quand elle sourit. Quand elle sourit, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, mais une sorte de réaction chimique, fait qu'elle devient magnifique. Sincèrement, elle pourrait rivaliser avec une Vélane sans soucis, elle est vraiment éblouissante quand elle sourit. Et là, les sourires que fait naître Regulus sont encore plus merveilleux, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Elle ose encore dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui…

Regulus n'est pas le seul à protéger Queenie, nous nous y mettons à tour de rôle. William est vraiment adorable avec elle, toujours au petit soin. Bon, maintenant il en fait un peu moins, car il ne veut pas marcher sur les plates-bandes de Regulus. Evan aussi est présent pour elle, de manière moins tactile que William mais il est quand même prêt à tout pour elle. Et après on ose dire que les Serpentards sont nuls en amitié…

Mon frère m'a répondu et, emballé dans un papier de très bonne qualité il y avait la fleur nécessaire pour la potion. Je vais m'empresser de l'apporter à Snape, heureusement que c'est le dernier ingrédient à mettre dans la potion.

Cette semaine a été la plus fatigante de ma vie. Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des cernes immenses sous les yeux, Queenie, Zoey, Evan, William, Regulus et Snape sont dans le même état. Vivement dimanche !

Demain c'est le jour où Queenie doit boire la potion. Nous sommes toutes les trois enfermés dans son lit et nous papotons. Queenie est vraiment courageuse, elle n'a pas peur. Je lui ai pourtant parlé des risques mais, comme moi, elle a une pleine confiance en Snape.

« Alors, il se passe quoi avec Regulus ? » Demande Zoey en souriant.

« On s'est embrassés… » Rougit Queenie tandis que Zoey et moi poussons des hurlements de joie. « Mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas pour le moment, que ma vie était trop compliqué avec ce qu'il m'arrivait… Il est tellement adorable les filles… Il n'a jamais cherché à savoir ce que j'avais, il respecte que j'ai des secrets, et pourtant il me dit qu'il sera toujours là pour moi car…, car… car il m'aime les filles. » Lâche Queenie avec un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges, et nous repartons dans des hurlements de joie. « Je lui ai dit aussi que je l'aimais. »

« Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! » Nous hurlons avec Zoey avant de la prendre dans nos bras.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on n'en reparlera quand je ne serai plus malade. Mais, c'est l'homme de ma vie les filles ! »

Nous finissons la soirée dans les rires et les larmes de joie.

Nous arrivons dans le laboratoire de Snape, Queenie, Zoey et moi, elle ne voulait pas être toute seule. De toute manière on n'aurait jamais accepté…

« Tu es bien à jeun ? » Demande Snape, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Alors tu dois la boire cul-sec et surtout ne pas la vomir, même si le goût est horrible. Tu dois à tout prix l'avaler d'accord ? »

Queenie ne dit rien mais hoche la tête, pas vraiment à l'aise. Snape lui donne la potion et Zoey me prend la main, enfin me l'écrase plutôt.

« Yaxley t'a mise au courant des risques ? » Demande Snape, les yeux plissés de concentration.

« Oui. Et je te fais entièrement confiance Severus. » Sourit Queenie avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'avaler cul-sec la potion.

Elle lâche aussitôt la fiole et se tord dans tous les sens, gémissant de douleur. Zoey et moi nous lui sautons aussitôt dessus et l'empêchons de recracher ou de vomir, lui bouchant le nez et la bouche. Snape vient en renfort, lui expliquant que c'est normal, que la potion est en train d'agir. Finalement après ce qui me semble des heures de cris étouffés, Queenie retrouve une respiration normale. Tout comme nous d'ailleurs. Mon dieu, c'était horrible, je ne veux plus jamais faire ça.

« Donc le fœtus va s'évacuer dans les heures qui suivent… Il faudra que tu sois sur les toilettes pour qu'il tombe dedans et ensuite tirer la chasse. » Explique Snape d'un ton très professionnel, quand nous sommes plus calmes. « Cela va faire mal, parce que tu auras des contractions qui expulseront le bébé. »

« Je survivrai. » Marmonne Queenie d'une toute petite voix.

« J'en suis sûr. » Répond Snape avec un sourire timide.

« Viens Queenie, on va se poser aux toilettes. » Murmure Zoey en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer hors du laboratoire. Après un dernier sourire larmoyant à Snape, Queenie suit Zoey sans faire d'histoire.

« Tiens Severus, ton argent. Merci énormément. » Je lâche en lui tendant un énorme sac de galions.

« De rien, c'était normal. Merci…Michelle. » Répond Severus en butant sur mon prénom, en même temps on n'a pas l'habitude de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Mais ce simple fait signifie qu'on est amis maintenant. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde sait à Serpentard, une sorte de règle officieuse. Et le statut d'ami se mérite, on ne donne pas notre amitié à tout le monde, comme ces putes à potes de Gryffondor. Et je n'aurai jamais cru ça un jour, mais je suis contente d'être l'amie de Severus. Il a vraiment été génial.

« Tu me tiendras au courant ? » S'exclame-t-il alors que je quitte le laboratoire. « C'est pour l'expérience bien sûr. » Ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

« Bien sûr. » Je réponds avec un sourire avant de courir rejoindre les filles.

Nous restons de longues heures dans les toilettes, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Queenie soit déformé par une grimace. Aussitôt je lance un sort de silence autour des toilettes du dortoir, faisant fi des remarques de Samantha et Leah qui veulent aller aux toilettes, forcément c'est maintenant, avant de rejoindre Zoey qui soutient Queenie, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Je me mets de l'autre côté, l'embrassant sur le front, lui caressant le dos, séchant ses larmes de douleur… C'est une vision absolument horrible.

 _Zoey lui masse les épaules et Queenie me broie les mains. Finalement, un 'plouf' nous indique que c'est fini. Queenie pleure à chaude larmes, Zoey et moi nous ne sommes pas en reste. Zoey soutient Queenie et la fait rentrer dans le bain chaud qu'on a fait couler en prévision, me laissant la charge de tirer la chasse d'eau. Je ne veux pas regarder mais mes yeux sont trop attirés par ce qu'il y a dans la cuvette. Je retiens un haut-le-cœur en voyant et tire précipitamment la chasse d'eau à plusieurs reprises, les yeux maintenant fermés._

Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça de ma vie.


	13. Chapter 13

Cela fait une semaine que Queenie a avorté et il n'y a eu aucun effet secondaire. Elle va beaucoup mieux et nous avons retrouvé une vie normale. Ce n'est plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir. Nous avons un nouveau merveilleux couple, Regulus et Queenie qui semblent être au paradis et intouchables par les malheurs d'autrui. Du coup Regulus est devenu par extension notre ami, et il est vraiment super. Maintenant notre groupe s'est élargi, Severus et Regulus ont rejoint notre bande. Avery en fait presque partie, il est juste trop proche de Nott…

« J'en ai marre de ces putains de révisions ! » Je peste en jetant mon manuel de métamorphose.

Je suis en train de réviser avec Severus et Regulus, les autres sont déjà partis se coucher. Il n'y a que nous trois dans la Salle Commune. Je suis assise à côté de Severus et Regulus est sur le fauteuil en face de nous.

« Ça ne va pas t'aider de le jeter. » Ricane Severus.

« De toute manière ça me sert à rien. » Je soupire en faisant venir mon manuel d'un coup de baguette.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demanda Regulus en levant les yeux de son livre de sortilège.

« Ma voie est déjà toute tracée. Je vais épouser un sang-pur riche et de bonne famille. J'élèverai ses enfants et je ferai des bonnes œuvres… Sincèrement, ça ne me sert à rien d'avoir mes ASPICS. »

« Surtout que tu n'en as que trois, c'est vrai que ça serait dommage… »

« Je crois sentir du sarcasme Severus non ? » Je demande en souriant.

« Il est toujours comme ça voyons ! » Rajoute Regulus d'un ton faussement sérieux. « Notre Severus ne serait rien sans son mordant acide et sa réplique sarcastique ! »

« Tu oublies le rictus typiquement serpentard et perfectionné par ses soins ! »

« Le départ dans un tourbillon de cape ! »

« Le ricanement grinçant et la réplique acerbe ! »

« Vos critiques ne me touchent pas. » Soupire Severus en disparaissant derrière son livre.

Cool on peut continuer alors ?

« Et voilà le ton docte qui te donne envie de le frapper ! » Rigole Regulus.

« Celui qui te fait te sentir misérable. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas peut-être ? »

Ouh ! C'est méchant !

« Hé ! » S'offusque Regulus en jetant son parchemin à Severus. « Michelle peut-être, mais pas moi ! »

« C'est vrai. Elle se plaint avec ses trois matières à réviser pour les ASPICS… » Ricane Severus en ensorcelant le parchemin de Regulus en un petit serpent adorable.

« Vous êtes des enfoirés ! » Je grogne en les frappant avec mon livre. « Bon, d'accord, je l'ai un peu mérité. Mais en même temps c'est vrai, cela ne me servira à rien pour mon futur. » Je murmure, le regard fixé sur le petit serpent de papier qui se déplace avec aisance. C'est hypnotisant ce truc, incroyable. Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'en servir pour distraire nos ennemis avant de les attaquer…

« Tu as d'autres perspectives de futur que de finir femme au foyer ! » Lâche d'un ton méprisant Severus. « Tu mérites mieux. Tu es une très bonne sorcière. » Ajoute-t-il à demi voix.

« Tu m'as fait un compliment ! Je peux mourir heureuse ! » Je ricane en me jetant dans les bras de Severus qui me repousse quelques secondes après. Bah, je ne lui en veux pas, il n'est pas très tactile. « Et je pourrai faire quoi alors ? »

« Comme ma cousine. » Souffle Regulus, qui comme nous a complètement abandonné l'idée de réviser. Quoi que je ne sois pas sûre pour Severus, si ma capacité de concentration est proche du néant, Severus a toujours l'air concentré. Mais c'est sans doute sa tête qui fait ça.

« Laquelle ? La reniée, la future femme au foyer ou la folle ? » Je demande en souriant.

Regulus est habitué aux taquineries sur ses cousines, en même temps avec la famille qu'il se tape… C'est pour sa survie.

« Bellatrix bien sûr ! » Il sourit en voyant notre grimace avec Severus.

« Franchement, je suis pas hyper chaude pour finir comme Bellatrix… » Je grogne en plissant les yeux.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle ! » Rétorque Severus. « Parce que ta cousine, faut se la farcir quand même… »

« Pas exactement comme elle ! Vous ne comprenez pas hein ? » Soupire Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Soit clair aussi ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle devienne Mangemort ? » Murmure Severus en fixant Regulus qui a un sourire satisfait.

« Mangemort ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire directement ? Parce que je préfère ça que de finir comme ta cousine… C'est vrai qu'elle et ton frère s'embrassaient ? » Je demande d'un coup en me rappelant une vieille rumeur. Je sens Severus se tendre à côté de moi, l'air impatient d'en savoir plus. C'est vrai que s'il peut savoir quelque chose de ridicule sur Black, il est heureux pour toute la semaine. Et moi, j'aime bien quand il est heureux. Il me file ses devoirs de métamorphose et ses potions sont moins chères. D'ailleurs je dois lui en commander une contre les vergetures… Finalement, je ne lui demanderai peut-être pas, je piquerai celle de ma mère, c'est plutôt intime comme sujet. J'en ai sur les cuisses, ce n'est pas spécialement gênant, mais bon…

« NON ! C'est vrai ?! » S'excite Severus à côté de moi. Je regarde Regulus qui est tout rouge et je fais un _high-five_ avec Severus.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Bougonne Regulus en nous voyant rire. « Imaginez le traumatisme pour moi… »

Trop tard, il nous a perdus.

Après nous être remis avec difficulté de notre fou-rire, demandant des photos qui malheureusement n'existent pas, nous redevenons sérieux. Mais Regulus est monté se coucher, je crois qu'il est vexé. Nous repartons dans un fou-rire et programmons de balancer ça à Black dès demain matin. Entre deux gorgées de thé, il devrait apprécier. Avec un peu de chance, il recrachera même son thé. Par les narines !

De bonne humeur, Severus m'a expliqué clairement le cours de métamorphose, alors que ce n'est pas sa matière de prédilection, il serait un très bon prof. Même si je pense qu'il aura tendance à privilégier les Serpentards. En même temps, douce revanche de l'autre vieille de McGo…

« Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure ? »

Je regarde Severus, il a toujours le même ton grinçant mais ses yeux me scrutent. Il est sérieux.

« Sur quoi ? »

« Ton futur. »

« Tu sais, c'est le lot des sangs-purs et… »

« C'est débile ! » Crache Severus et je souris.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais… »

« Tu pourrais le rejoindre. »

C'est quoi cette manie de m'interrompre ?

« Tu es douée. Et tu mérites mieux qu'une vie de femme au foyer. »

« Tu vas le rejoindre toi ? » Je demande après un long silence.

Nos regards se croisent et il hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'Evan et William le veulent aussi et… »

« Regulus aussi. »

« Vraiment ? Mais il est si jeune et… »

« J'ai parlé avec lui. » Il m'interrompt encore dis donc. « Il n'a pas le choix. Son frère ayant renié sa famille, c'est lui qui doit lui faire honneur en prenant la marque. »

« Le pauvre. Son frère est vraiment un connard. Regulus n'a pas l'étoffe de…de faire ça. Tu as vu ce qu'ils font ? Ils tuent des gens Severus ! J'imagine mal Reg en train de faire ça ! »

« Il n'a pas le choix, ses parents l'obligent, mais toi… »

« Mais moi ? »

« Ton frère fit déjà suffisamment honneur à la famille Yaxley, avec son poste de diplomate. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous. En plus tes parents approuvent n'est-ce pas ? »

Je grimace.

« Ouais, en tout cas ils n'aiment pas les moldus c'est sûr. Mon frère aussi approuve, mais il est plus discret. C'est surtout lui qui veut que je devienne une femme au foyer tu sais… » Je murmure en collant mes jambes contre mon torse. Je n'aime pas mon frère. Toujours à me dicter ce que je dois faire ou pas. Il m'avait fait une liste des personnes importantes avec lesquels je devais m'entendre. Ainsi qu'une autre sur les comportements à avoir. Il m'a fait plein de listes…

« Tu pourrais donc te joindre à nous. »

« Tu ne veux pas être seul avec les autres n'est-ce pas ? Un visage amical, ce serait cool. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne les aimes pas mais… »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des vrais amis. » Je l'interromps avec un sourire. C'est vrai que même s'il s'est rapproché de nous, il n'en reste pas moins associable.

« Pas comme toi. »

Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu non ?

« Tu me considères comme une vraie amie Severus ? » Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. « Moi aussi tu sais. » Nous nous regardons en souriant, scène que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, connaissant le glaçon qu'est Severus.

Son sourire disparaît aussitôt et redevient son rictus habituel. Je me disais aussi… Severus se comporter comme un être humain normal…

« Pourquoi toi tu veux devenir Mangemort ? » Je demande dans un souffle.

Même si on est tous seuls, quand il s'agit de ses sujets là, on est toujours discret. Je le vois qui réfléchit et cela me fait sourire. Severus est l'archétype du Serpentard, il ne fait pas la moindre action sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. La seule fois où il n'a pas réfléchi, c'est quand il a traité Evans de sang-de-bourbe. Et il le regrette amèrement. Je pense même qu'il le regrettera toute sa vie. Il n'en parle jamais, mais nous savons tous qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Enfin, sans doute plus maintenant. Faudrait être débile pour l'aimer encore alors que c'est mort. Débile et pathétique.

« Le pouvoir. Le pouvoir que cela va nous apporter. La crainte que l'on va inspirer. »

« Pourtant tu n'es pas de sang-pur. Et même si ta mère était de sang-pur, ton père est un moldu. » Je fais doucement, je sais qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

Ses yeux deviennent noirs de colère et sa bouche se crispe nerveusement. Oulà, je sens que je vais prendre cher… Pas un _Sectusempra_ s'il te plaît… Je préfèrerai un Doloris…

« Mon père est un connard. » Grogne-t-il tandis que j'ouvre les yeux, surprise de ne pas être blessée.

Je me tais, je connais cette expression faciale, c'est celle qui vient juste avant les confessions intimes. Et dans ces moments-là, le mieux c'est de ne rien brusquer.

« Mon père est un moldu et ce que je vois de lui me donne envie de les tuer. Je ne veux pas m'en prendre aux sorciers, même aux nés-moldus. Mais les moldus sont des monstres. La soeur de… d'une amie sorcière née-moldue la traitait tout le temps de monstre. Ils nous voient comme ça, comme des monstres. Et mon père ne fait pas exception. Il… » Je vois ses poings se crisper et il sa bouche est un affreux rictus. « Il nous hait, ma mère et moi. Il nous exècre et il… » Il prend une grande inspiration et sans le vouloir je fais de même. Tout mon corps est tendu, comme celui de Severus. Je tremble d'appréhension. « Il boit, il boit tout le temps et il est violent, il nous interdit d'utiliser la magie. Il nous frappe jusqu'au sang et… Je l'exècre plus que tout. Le jour où il mourra, ma mère sera libérée, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut et moi aussi. » Achève-t-il dans un souffle tandis que tout son corps se détend. Nous restons silencieux, mes yeux sont braqués sur son visage mais lui ne me regarde pas, son regard est perdu dans le vide. « Je le tuerai Michelle. Il mourra de ma main et je n'aurai aucun remords. » Ajoute-t-il d'un ton qui me donne la chair de poule.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Severus. » Je murmure en posant ma main sur la sienne. « Et je t'aiderai si tu veux. »

Il sursaute et me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit pour la première fois. Ses yeux se plissent et ses lèvres ébauchent un sourire.

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est ce que font les amis. » Je réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

Son regard se pose sur nos mains et j'hésite à le retirer. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le drague. En même temps c'est un geste qui est amical, mais Severus n'y connaît rien. Le mieux c'est d'attraper quelque chose avec ma main. Voilà, mon livre de métamorphose, parfait. Et un maintenant un autre sujet de conversation.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai rejoindre les Mangemorts. Après c'est vrai que le pouvoir que cela pourrait me donner est alléchant. En plus, si vous y allez tous, je ne veux pas rester sur le côté. »

« On a encore du temps pour y réfléchir, mais moi j'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

I nouveau un long silence et aucun d'entre nous n'ose le rompre.

Soudain un craquement se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de la Salle Commune et aussitôt Severus et moi sommes debout, baguette sortie. Il me fait signe de me taire et nous nous avançons vers la porte, jusqu'à coller nos oreilles dessus. En reconnaissant les voix nous grimaçons, Black et Potter, sans doute pour piéger le couloir.

Nos regards se croisent et nous sourions, nous avons eu la même idée. Rapidement nous ouvrons la porte et nous lançons une rafale de sortilège sur les deux abrutis. Ils n'ont même pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se retrouvent pétrifiés et muets par terre.

« _Levicorpus ! »_ S'exclame Severus en pointant Black qui se retrouve contre le plafond. Pendant qu'il réitère l'expérience avec Potter, je lance un sortilège de _Collaporta_ pour les coller au plafond. Ça leur apprendra à ces abrutis.

Satisfaits nous leur tournons le dos et nous rentrons dans notre salle commune. Une fois la porte refermée nous explosons de rire, jusqu'aux larmes.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Severus. »

« Je vais finir de lire ce paragraphe et j'y vais aussi. Bonne nuit Michelle. »

Je suis dans mon lit et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'a dit Severus sur les moldus. C'est vrai que mes parents m'ont toujours dit qu'ils détestaient les sorciers. Ils nous ont brûlés vifs, nous ont pourchassés et plein d'autres trucs horribles. Ils sont débiles. Forcément ils détruisent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, sans chercher à connaître. Alors que nous sommes plus puissants, nous sommes l'avenir, l'évolution. Mais eux ne voient que la peur. Pourquoi devons-nous vivre cachés alors que nous sommes meilleurs ? C'est totalement injuste. Si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom veut changer cela, je serais à ses côtés.


	14. Chapter 14

Quand je me lève le lendemain, j'ai des cernes immenses, je n'ai presque pas dormie de la nuit. Et Zoey et Queenie qui sont en pleine forme, ce n'est vraiment pas juste…

Mais je suis quand même de bonne humeur. Severus m'a fait des confessions, si ça ce n'est pas un signe de vraie amitié… Et on doit encore balancer à Black qu'il embrassait sa cousine. Remarque il doit toujours être coincé contre le plafond devant notre salle commune.

Ah oui. Et si j'en crois les points de couleur et leurs cheveux, plusieurs Serpentards se sont fait plaisir ce matin en quittant la Salle Commune. Je vais rajouter une petite touche de vert, ça manque sur des Gryffondors.

N'empêche, grâce à ça – et donc grâce à Severus et à moi, je viens de lui faire un clin d'œil – tous les Serpentards sont de très bonnes humeur. Il faut dire qu'on leur a servi les personnes qu'ils détestent le plus sur un plateau.

Je vois les regards noirs de Lupin, Pettigrow, Evans et les autres. Je crois qu'on s'est cramés quand on leur a tous fait un grand sourire, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous, personne ne dénoncera qui que ce soit. Les Serpentards sont des balances si cela peut nous rapporter quelque chose et si cela ne concerne pas l'un d'entre nous. Nous avons une forte solidarité.

Ni Black ni Potter n'est venu aux cours de la matinée, y'a pas à dire, c'est plus calme quand ils ne sont pas là. Par contre les autres Gyrffondors nous regardent toujours comme si on avait la peste. C'est assez drôle.

Trop cool ! On mange de la soupe ce midi. J'avais trop envie de soupe, j'en ai même rêvé pendant le cours de métamorphose.

Alors que je suis en plein dans un duel oculaire avec le bol encore à moitié rempli de Queenie, pour savoir si je peux le finir, celle-ci me met un coup de coude.

« Quoi ? »

« McGo arrive… » Murmure-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur sa soupe.

Zut, je ne pourrai pas la manger ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille chouette ? Sans doute savoir ce qu'on a fait de ces élèves préférés. Tout de suite on nous accuse ! C'est de la discrimination ! Je m'en plaindrai à Abraxas Malefoy qui fait partie du conseil des parents.

« Savez-vous où sont Messieurs Potter et Black ? » Soupire la directrice des Gryffondors en se postant devant nous, les septièmes années.

Elle est encore plus ridicule avec ses sourcils froncés, son regard noir et ses poings sur les hanches, elle ne fait même pas peur ! Enfin, un tout petit peu. De concert, tous les Serpentards font non de la tête en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'on est fort en synchronisation quand même. Sur un champ de bataille ça en jetterait grave !

Elle parcourt la table du regard, mais aucun Serpentard ne dit quoi que ce soit. On se contente de sourire bêtement pour la faire enrager.

« La personne qui avoue je lui monte sa note en métamorphose et elle fait gagner des points à sa maison. » Lâche-t-elle.

« Madame ! C'est de la corruption ça ! » Fait Evan sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ce n'est pas très juste ! Cela pourrait faire l'objet d'un rapport ! » Ajoute William en faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt du chantage ? » Demande Regulus en se frottant le menton.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois un sixième année ouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt je lui lance un sort sous la table et un petit cri plaintif sort de sa bouche, attirant le regard de McGonagall.

« Oui Monsieur Carrow ? »

« Non rien Madame. Désolé Madame. » Marmonne cet abruti congénital en baissant les yeux. Je vois Evan le fusiller du regard et je le plaindrai presque. J'en connais un qui va se prendre des Doloris ce soir et un sortilège d'Amnésie…

« Yaxley ! »

« Ah ! Lup' Lup' ! Comment ça va ? » Je murmure en fermant mon livre.

Je suis à la bibliothèque, et cela fait des lustres que Lupin ne m'a pas parlé. La dernière fois ça devait être lors de notre soirée…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Black et Potter ? » Grogne mon dresseur d'ours en s'asseyant en face de moi. Le méchant, ce n'est même pas pour mes beaux yeux qu'il me parle.

« Rien du to… »

« Arrête ! » Grogne celui-ci en me serrant le poignet. Je reste stupéfaite, ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemble pas. Et son grognement était tout sauf humain. Il est vraiment flippant, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me dévorer. « Cela ne sert à rien, tout le monde sait très bien que c'est vous. Je sais en plus qu'hier ils avaient prévu de traîner devant votre dortoir. »

« Nous ne leur avons rien fait qu'ils ne méritaient pas Lupin. » Je réponds sur le même ton. « Tu es au moins aussi idiot qu'eux pour les encourager dans leur conneries ! Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont toujours vivants. Enfin, j'espère… » Je siffle en souriant. Lupin me lâche le poignet et je vois bien qu'il retient sa colère. Je le trouve encore plus sexy comme ça, plus sauvage. « Tu n'as même pas pensé à aller voir devant notre Salle Commune ? Tu me déçois Lupin. » Il se lève précipitamment et marche en direction de la sortie. Je hurle : « Fais attention, c'est possible que tu ne reviennes pas en un seul morceau s'il y a des Serpentards qui traînent ! Mais non ! Je rigole ! » Je rajoute en voyant les regards noirs des autres lecteurs. « Nous sommes gentils ! »

Finalement Black et Potter étaient là pour le dîner, sans doute grâce à Lupin. McGo les a interrogés mais ils n'ont rien dit. S'ils avaient balancé ils auraient dû expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient devant notre dortoir en pleine nuit. Par contre, ça sent les représailles ça… Mais qu'ils se le tiennent pour acquis, on est prêt à les recevoir.

Sinon c'est Evan qui a hurlé au dîner que ''QUOI ? SIRIUS BLACK EMBRASSAIT SA COUSINE ?'' Sous nos éclats de rire. Sa tête était trop drôle, il a recraché son eau – et j'ai gagné trois galions d'Evan, pour une fois que je gagne un pari – puis il est devenu rouge et même ses potes ont rigolé avant de se rendre compte que c'était vrai et de devenir blancs à leur tour.

Carrow ne nous balancera plus jamais, vu les cris qu'il a poussé sous les Doloris d'Evan, il a compris la leçon, du moins je l'espère. Pour lui. Parce que sinon c'est assez drôle comme spectacle, mais bon peut-être parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout. En plus lui et sa sœur, en plus d'être cons comme des manches à balai – et encore, ce n'est pas gentil pour les balais – sont moches, mais d'une force ! Ils donnent juste la gerbe. Et Amycus Carrow protège beaucoup trop sa petite sœur, Alecto. Il essaie de lui arranger des coups avec des Serpentards haut-placés, mais je suis sûre que même Severus ne voudrait pas d'elle. Ou alors, ça peut être elle la laide qui dépucelera Severus… Non, ce serait lui donner trop d'importance ! Et même si Severus est moche, il mérite mieux. Eux, ils sont encore plus laids ! Ils font passer Severus pour un top-model sincèrement. Imaginez le truc…

J'avais raison pour les représailles, c'est arrivé dès le lendemain de notre blague. Là nous sommes à l'infirmerie. Je suis avec Evan, William, Severus, Regulus et Avery. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls, nous nous sommes bien défendus et les Maraudeurs ainsi que Longdubat, McKinnon et McDonald sont là.

Bon, Pomfresh a dû nous mettre dans une autre pièce, car Evan, William, Potter et Black continuaient de se lancer des sorts. Ils en lançaient à Severus au début, mais comme il était inconscient, ils ont vite changé de cible. Black et Potter s'en sont pris à lui en premier, heureusement que j'étais à côté et que j'ai réagi aussitôt. Puis on a été rejoint par tous les autres. C'était une belle bagarre.

Bon, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais Lupin ne me parle plus, il ne veut même plus travailler avec moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, je le trouvais sympa. Je suis sûre que c'est ses abrutis de potes qui lui ont dit de ne plus traîner avec des Serpentards… Parce que Lupin il est plus intelligent qu'eux… Le point positif c'est que maintenant je travaille avec Severus, ça nous rapproche. Si ça continue on va même devenir meilleurs amis. Mais Lupin est quand même plus beau à regarder…


	15. Chapter 15

Après une longue période de sobriété, on fait une petite soirée hier, et je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose.

Je me suis réveillée en panique en plein milieu de la nuit, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai embrassé William ! Et du sentiment de frustration lorsqu'on s'est séparés… Non, je ne peux pas avoir des…sentiments…pour mon meilleur ami ? Est-ce que je pourrai être amoureuse du mec que je connais depuis mes 11 ans ? On s'est déjà vu nus quand on était enfants… C'est trop bizarre. Il faut que je réveille les filles pour leur en parler.

Bon, le bilan de ma discussion avec les filles est mitigé. D'un côté Queenie dit que oui, je suis totalement amoureuse de William et que ça m'a pris du temps à m'en rendre compte. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était bien placée pour parler, depuis le temps qu'elle est amoureuse de Regulus. Zoey croyait que j'étais amoureuse d'Evan. Si elles pouvaient se mettre d'accord… Elles se sont finalement mises d'accord qu'on allait finir dans un ménage à trois, parce que William et Evan étaient aussi très proches et que cela cachait quelque chose. J'en étais sûre ! Elles ont aussi dit que j'avais été jalouse et que j'avais détesté toutes les filles qui leur tournait autour… J'ai essayé de me défendre en disant qu'elles étaient juste détestables, mais rapidement je me suis rendue compte qu'elles avaient raison et je suis encore plus perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là ?

Demain c'est les vacances, et ça c'est vraiment trop bien. Cela fait deux semaines que je me questionne sur mes sentiments envers mon meilleur ami et je suis tout autant perdue, pourtant avec Zoey et Queenie – je les adore ce sont vraiment les meilleures amies du monde, elles ont tout laissé tomber pour m'aider – on a feuilleté tous les magazines féminins et de psychologie possibles, mêmes les moldus tellement j'étais désespérée. Et je ne sais toujours pas. Elles me disent que je n'ai qu'à coucher avec eux pour être sûre. C'est vrai que le sexe sert aussi à ça.

Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais il m'attire, c'est indéniable vu comment je fixe ses lèvres et vu comment je dois me contrôler pour ne pas l'embrasser… Je n'avais jamais été attiré par lui avant, un baiser ne peut pas tout changer à ce point. Ces deux dernières semaines étaient horribles, je ne buvais jamais beaucoup parce que j'avais peur d'avouer. Et aussi parce que j'avais peur de devenir violente envers la fille qui avait ses lèvres collées contre celles de William. Heureusement que Queenie m'a rapidement pris ma baguette et que Zoey a roulé une pelle à Severus, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas et qui est parti immédiatement après, sous les regards stupéfaits des Maraudeurs. Zoey est vraiment une super amie, embrasser Severus juste pour me faire penser à autre chose, elle a vraiment du courage.

Demain matin on prend le train et je suis avec Zoey et Queenie pour une soirée fille. On s'est enfermés dans le lit de Queenie, avec sorts de silence et de verrouillage. Nous buvons doucement, la soirée de la veille est encore sur nos estomacs, mais nous sommes quand même pompettes.

« Les meufs… J'ai quelque chose à avouer… » Commence Zoey en se tortillant les mains.

Si elle ne se tortillait pas les mains, on l'aurait charrié pendant des heures, mais ce simple signe montre à quel point ce qu'elle veut nous dire est important pour elle. Queenie s'approche d'elle et moi je lui prends la main en souriant.

« Je suis amoureuse de Sirius depuis ma troisième année ! Parce que, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais en troisième année je voyais souvent Sirius, on s'entendait bien et on s'est même embrassé une fois… Puis après il a arrêté de me parler, il ne me voyait plus…. Alors que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Et c'est horrible, parce qu'il ne n'aimera jamais… Pourtant je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne suis pas pro-magie noire, je suis jolie et intelligente… Il pourrait m'aimer… Mais parce que je suis à Serpentard, ça ne sera jamais possible ! J'essaie de trouver ça avec tous les autres mecs avec lesquels je couche, mais ça ne marche pas… » Sanglote Zoey, ses épaules tressaillent et des grosses larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Avec Queenie nous restons sous le choc. Mais les pleurs de Zoey nous ramènent à la réalité et nous nous précipitons pour la prendre dans nos bras, lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurants. Mais que dire ? Elle a raison, Black ne voudra jamais d'elle, tout ça à cause d'une maison. Il est vraiment trop buté et con. On s'en veut de ne pas avoir remarqué avant qu'elle n'allait pas bien, trop préoccupées par nos petits soucis sans importance. Maintenant que j'y repense c'est vrai qu'elle semblait moins enjouée que d'habitude.

« J'ai réussi à oublier ça, mais ces derniers temps c'est revenu… Parce que ma grand-mère est malade et que du coup je panique, j'ai peur qu'elle… Et du coup je déprime. C'est juste que j'ai peur de finir toute seule, de ne jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme Sirius, c'est le bon les filles, je le sais… Et savoir qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi, je… » Le reste de la phrase n'est que sanglots.

Le reste de la soirée n'est pas très gai, mais Zoey nous remercie d'être là pour elle.

« Vous êtes les meilleures amis que je n'ai jamais eu ! » Sanglote-t-elle en se jetant dans nos bras.

« Pour moi aussi ! » S'exclame à son tour Queenie en pleurant.

« Les miennes aussi. Je vous aime les filles ! » Je conclue en me mettant à pleurer à mon tour.

Nous finissons par nous endormir, enlacées et en sanglotant doucement. Nous avons passé en revue tous les sujets déprimants, la maladie de la mère de Queenie, ma peur d'avoir la même folie mentale que ma mère, c'est héréditaire cette connerie et je suis sûr que mon frère l'a déjà, le fait que Zoey soit élevée par ses grands-parents, car son père a abandonné sa mère quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte et sa mère est morte en couche. Elle sait que ses grands-parents se rapprochent de la fin de leur vie et cela la rend triste. On a aussi parlé de la guerre qui gronde dehors… Cette guerre on n'en veut pas, on ne veut pas la faire. On n'en parle jamais avec Evan et William, parce qu'eux, ils veulent se battre.

Ça y est ! C'est les vacances ! On est présentement dans le Poudlard Express en train de décuver notre vin de la veille. Zoey a retrouvé le sourire, ou du moins cache très bien sa tristesse, Queenie rigole avec Regulus et moi j'essaie de ne pas regarder William… C'est vrai qu'il est beau, super sympa, agréable, intelligents et sang-pur… Mais quand même… En plus ces dernières semaines on est devenus encore plus proches, de quoi mettre mes hormones en ébullition. C'est difficile de se retenir de l'embrasser. Mais c'est sans doute parce que je suis en manque. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Je crois que j'ai dormi le reste du trajet, c'est Zoey qui m'a réveillé quand on est arrivés à la gare. En bougonnant je me lève pour prendre mes affaires, quand William le fait pour moi. Nos mains s'effleurent et je me sens rougir comme une première année. Arrg ! Contrôle toi merde ! Je ne sais pas s'il a compris mais il me lance un petit sourire trop craquant. Je descends précipitamment du train, et je retrouve les copains. On se dit rapidement en revoir, mais on sait qu'on va très vite se revoir. Déjà il y aura la réception de Noël des sang-purs, je crois que cette année c'est chez la famille Black. Avant Zoey, William et Severus n'étaient pas invités, les deux premiers ne sont pas inscrits dans le registre des 28 sangs-purs, et le dernier parce qu'il est sang-mêlé. Mais comme ce sont des amis de sangs-purs qui appartiennent à ce registre, que William et Severus approuvent les idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qu'ils sont doués et intelligents, ils font maintenant partie de la liste des invités réguliers. Zoey, c'est sans doute aussi parce qu'elle est très belle et que cela arrange ses parents qu'elle navigue dans ce cercle restreint. Bon bien sûr les Weasley appartiennent aussi à ce cercle, mais ils ne sont pas invités, ils ne veulent pas faire partie de ce registre et clament qu'ils ont des moldus parmi leurs ancêtres, quelle connerie. Les familles Longdubat, Prewett et Abbot ne sont pas invitées, même s'ils font partie du registre des 28 purs, ce sont des traîtres à leur sang eux aussi.

Zoey et Queenie sont venus dormir à la maison, et après quelques verres je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de William. Je l'ai compris quand je me suis mise à pleurer en me rendant compte à quel point il me manquait et à quel point il avait été présent dans tous mes rêves. Les filles se sont montrées géniales – comme toujours – et m'ont assurées que mes sentiments étaient partagés et que la soirée de Noël après-demain serait le moment parfait pour lui dire.


	16. Chapter 16

« Arrange ta coiffure ! » Fait ma mère en enfilant son manteau. « Hilly ! » Hurle-t-elle jusqu'à notre elfe de maison apparaisse et m'arrange ma coiffure. Hilly est une elfe qui nous a vu naître mon frère et moi, maintenant elle sert de suivante, un genre de femme de chambre. Et elle est douée pour les coiffures.

« C'est bon comme ça mère ? » Je demande en tournant lentement sur moi-même pour qu'elle puisse m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Parfait. Le bleu met vraiment en valeur tes cheveux. »

Un sourire satisfait naît sur mon visage, je veux être magnifique pour éblouir William. Je dois juste avoir le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments. Mais comme je ne suis pas une idiote de Gryffondor, je trouverai mon courage dans l'alcool. J'enfile mon manteau tandis que mon père et mon frère, tirés à quatre épingles, descendent dignement les escaliers. Après une dernière inspection et un sourire satisfait de la part de mon père nous rentrons dans la cheminée pour sortir au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Nous sommes les premiers et nous avons juste à dire bonjour à nos hôtes, heureusement, les politesses c'est trop chiant. Dès que c'est fini, je m'empresse de retrouver Regulus, on se sourit et il me sert un verre.

« Très jolie robe Michelle. »

« Merci. Toi aussi Regulus. »

« Merci. J'aime particulièrement ta boucle de ceinture qui rehausse tes pommettes. »

« Et moi j'adule tes chaussettes qui font admirablement bien ressortir tes grains de beauté. »

On se regarde et on rigole, c'est un petit rituel que l'on a, faire durer les politesses d'usage. La dernière fois il m'a complimenté sur la forme ondulée de mes cils, sous le regard perdu de ma mère et nos sourires amusés.

« Voilà ta petite-amie ! » Je souffle en voyant Queenie et sa famille rentrer dans la pièce.

« Chut ! » Lâche Regulus en rougissant. Mais il se regarde dans le plat en argent avant d'aller les saluer. Je le suis en pouffant, ils n'ont encore rien dit à leurs parents. Alors, que les deux familles seraient ravies. Après le fiasco avec Sexy Black, le cadet qui fait un mariage aussi prestigieux… C'est la classe.

Toute la famille Greengrass est blonde, pas le blond pâle des Malefoy, un blond cendré très beau, même si dans le cas de son père, cela commence à devenir gris. Queenie a un grand-frère, Harold qui s'est marié il y a peu de temps, avec une femme de son âge, aussi brune qu'il est blond, une sang-pure, Lily Fawley. C'était un mariage arrangé, mais le jeune couple à l'air heureux, ils parlent déjà enfants. Je regarde Regulus qui se présente, c'est vraiment le petit-sang pur parfait, ses parents doivent être hyper fiers de lui. Et c'est aussi le gendre idéal si j'en crois le regard appuyé que la mère de Queenie lance à Regulus et à sa fille, en même temps ils ne sont pas discrets. Ils sont en train de se saluer et ils sont rouges comme des idiots et un peu trop tactiles, les adultes sourient en voyant cela. Je sens que ça va discuter mariage ce soir.

« Mademoiselle Yaxley, venez ici. » Fait la voix autoritaire et sèche de Walburga Black.

Je me retourne lentement vers elle et marche en sa direction, droite et digne, je veux faire bonne impression, surtout devant une femme aussi importante dans la société des sangs-purs.

« Madame Black, que puis-je pour vous ? » Je demande doucement en faisant une légère révérence, c'est une femme incroyable, très à cheval sur les politesses et qu'il ne faut surtout pas contrarier.

« Tu connais bien la jeune Greengrass n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Madame. »

« Est-elle respectable ? »

« Absolument Madame. »

Si on passe sous silence les cuites, les courses à moitié nues dans Poudlard, les relations sexuelles…

« Et apprécies-t-elle mon fils ? »

Apprécier c'est un peu faible, elle en est raide dingue amoureuse.

« Autant qu'il l'apprécie Madame. »

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle me congédie d'un geste de la main et je tourne les talons, mais je l'entends quand même chuchoter à son mari : « Orion, notre fils unique fera un très beau mariage. »

Tout le monde est arrivé, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sont absolument éblouissants comme couple, ils sont tellement beaux. Je souris en me rappelant que j'étais amoureuse de Lucius lors de ma première année.

Nous avons laissé les adultes dans le salon, et après avoir pris quelques bouteilles, nous nous installons dans la salle de la tapisserie. Cette tapisserie est incroyable, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Un éclat de rire de Zoey me sort de ma contemplation et je les rejoins rapidement.

Nous attendons toujours que les adultes soient bourrés pour commencer à boire, de toute manière nos parents savent très bien qu'on va finir la soirée entre jeune, implicitement en organisant la soirée dans la maison des Black, Orion et Walburga savaient que la plupart des amis de leurs fils resteraient dormir. Snape ne veut pas rentrer chez lui, et je le comprends. Il n'a parlé de son connard de père aux autres qu'une seule fois, sous l'emprise du Véritasérum il y a quelques semaines, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a oublié et ses camarades de dortoir font tout pour qu'il passe le moins de temps possible chez lui. William non plus ne veux pas rentrer chez lui, son père est gravement malade et cela se ressent sur l'ambiance qui règne dans la maison, il passe quasiment tout son temps chez Evan.

Zoey, Queenie et moi avons réussi à nous isoler de temps en temps – enfin elles m'ont kidnappé – pour savoir où j'en étais avec William. Je leur ai dit qu'on n'était jamais que tous les deux. Elles m'ont promis d'attirer les autres pour qu'on puisse être seuls.

Queenie et Regulus s'isolent, prétextant voir où en sont les adultes, mais ils ne trompent personne.

« Ils sont totalement morts. Le champ est complètement libre. » Sourit Queenie en revenant tandis que Regulus est encore sur son petit nuage. Ils sont donc vraiment allés voir les adultes…

D'un même mouvement on retourne dans le salon, c'est toujours drôle de voir nos parents bourrés. Abraxas Malefoy est bien trop familier avec la mère d'Evan, mais cela ne semble pas la déranger, c'est vrai que les deux ont récemment perdu leur conjoint. D'ailleurs je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le père d'Evan. Il n'est pas mort, mais on dit que cela aurait mieux valu... Je me demande ce qu'il peut avoir… Orion et Walburga tirent la tronche et discutent sobrement avec Narcissa qui a l'air de se faire royalement chier mais qui ne le montre pas. Lucius discute avec les Greengrass et ils rigolent bien. D'ailleurs Lily Fawley, regarde avec trop d'insistance le jeune marié et cela ne plaît pas à Narcissa qui s'empresse de lui lancer un sort.

Je suis assise à côté de William et sa main est nonchalamment posée sur ma hanche. Je dois me contrôler pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'euphorie qui m'envahit. Il faut que je lui parle à tout prix.

Evan ramène les petits fours (délicieux !) et nous nous asseyons sagement sur le canapé, prêts pour le spectacle. Rapidement cela devient n'importe quoi. Abraxas pelote sans vergogne la mère d'Evan, d'ailleurs William doit le retenir de ne pas frapper Malefoy senior, Narcissa et Lily se battent à coup de sortilèges et nous encourageons tous Narcissa, même Queenie, elle n'a jamais pu sentir sa belle-sœur. Orion et Walburga, indifférents à ce qui les entourent continuent de discuter avec mon père. Nott père est totalement bourré et danse tout seul, vomissant à intervalles réguliers dans le pot de fleur à côté de lui. Avery père danse avec un plateau rempli de nourriture qu'il a ensorcelé. Leurs femmes sont en train de faire les yeux doux à mon frère et à Lucius qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué que sa femme se bat. Ma mère hurle à Narcissa et Lily de se calmer sans succès. Après une bonne heure de spectacle gratuit, tout le monde rentre chez eux et nos parents nous souhaitent bonne nuit, Nott et Avery repartent avec les leurs et Severus dort chez Avery. Dès que les parents de Regulus sont partis, nous fermons la porte du salon, mettons un sort de silence et notre soirée commence.

Très vite, Regulus et Queenie s'isolent et montent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Je reste avec William, Evan et Zoey à boire comme des trous et à rire.

À un moment, je me retrouve seule avec William – merci Zoey – et un silence inconfortable s'installe. Je déglutis mais aucun mot de sort de ma bouche. Alors je décide d'y aller avec mes gros sabots et l'embrasse avec tout le désir et la passion que je peux. Il reste quelques instants stupéfait avant de répondre à mon baiser. Mon cœur palpite et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser tellement c'est bon…

Soudain il me repousse doucement, les lèvres pincées.

« Je t'aime William. Je suis amoureuse de toi… Je m'en rends compte maintenant et… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je m'interromps en voyant son sourire triste et ses sourcils froncés.

« Écoute Michelle je… Je t'aime aussi, depuis peu, mais je t'aime vraiment. »

« Où est le problème alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas libre malheureusement… »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu m'aimes moi ! Et c'est qui cette pétasse ? »

« Je l'aime aussi. Et il m'aime. Je… Je suis avec Evan depuis cet été. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et une chose en amenant une autre… » Marmonne William en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Mais… » Je suis sous le choc, mon cœur vient de s'arrêter. « Je suis prête à te partager William ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

« Il faudrait que j'en parle à Evan… Je… Je vous aime tous les deux. »

« Quand, quand vous disiez que vous allez faire votre jogging, c'était une excuse pour… » Ma voix s'étrangle et je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes silencieuses.

« Ne pleure pas Michelle, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ces larmes… Je… »

Et voilà que lui aussi pleure maintenant. Sans réfléchir je me précipite dans ses bras.

Un raclement de gorge nous fait sortir de notre état et nous nous séparons aussitôt voir Evan sortir de l'ombre.

« Je suis désolée Evan, je ne voulais pas ! Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça et…. Et c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée, il n'a rien fait et je… »

« Arrête. » Gronde Evan et je me tais.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Dans quelle situation je me suis mise ?!

* * *

Suspens!

Plus sérieusement, j'ai finis d'écrire cette histoire, donc la suite ne devrait pas tarder à être postée. Elle s'est rallongée et fait maintenant 22 chapitres et un petit épilogue (qui doit ouvrir sur le deuxième tome des aventures de Michelle, pendant la guerre, l'année avant la mort des Potter).

En ce qui concerne les personnages, je ne pense pas ce qu'ils disent. Ce sont des Mangemorts ou des pros-sang-pur, donc ils tiennent un discours qui est horrible. Je ne cherche pas à faire leur apologie, mais à les rendre humains, parce que je trouve qu'on ne voit pas assez d'histoire sur les Mangemorts.

En ce qui concerne la soirée chez les Black, je suis conscient que c'est OOC, mais bon, ça m'a fait rire.

Warning : il y aura donc du slash à partir de maintenant. Mais il n'y aura rien de graphique, juste la mention de relations homosexuelles.

Bises!


	17. Chapter 17

tourne rapidement les talons. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant une voix familière, mais je l'oublie très vite, me concentrant sur le silence froid.

« Comme Will te l'a dit, nous sommes ensembles et nous nous aimons. Mais, il est aussi amoureux de toi. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu me le dire Will, je savais bien que quelque chose te perturbait depuis plusieurs semaines. »

« Je ne savais pas comment… »

« J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. » L'interrompt Evan. « Et cela m'attriste de savoir que Will ne sera jamais entièrement heureux parce qu'il n'aura pas de relation avec toi, vu qu'apparemment votre amitié ne lui suffit pas. » Explique Evan et aucun d'entre nous n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Il veut encore parler. « Je pense donc que la meilleure option c'est que j'accepte votre relation. Que nous vivions une relation à trois. Tu es ma meilleure amie Michelle et je n'aurai pas de problème à te voir nue et plus. Nous pourrions coucher tous les trois ensembles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

J'en reste bouche bée tandis que William a un grand sourire et se précipite sur Evan pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Aussitôt je reprends mes esprits, c'est normal que les voir m'excite ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à cette question mentale qu'Evan me tire vers eux et je me retrouve contre leurs lèvres. Nous nous détachons pour reprendre notre respiration, avalons plusieurs verres d'alcool et en silence nous montons dans la chambre.

Un léger courant d'air me fait frissonner et je bats des paupières, essayant de faire cesser mon mal de crâne. Je renonce, j'ai trop la gueule de bois. Je me contente de me coller contre le corps chaud qui est à côté de moi. Je sursaute quand je sens un deuxième corps se coller contre moi, de l'autre côté. Faisant fi de ma migraine j'ouvre les yeux et reste sans voix en voyant Evan me sourire.

« Ça va ? » Fait la voix appartenant au corps de l'autre côté de moi.

Je lâche un hoquet de surprise, c'est William.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je demande en m'asseyant, et en tirant la couette pour me cacher.

« On a déjà tout vu hier… » Ricane Evan.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? » Demande William en souriant.

« Non. Et j'ai peur de comprendre… On n'a pas… Tous les trois ? » Je balbutie.

« Exactement. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? » Sourit Evan.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me souvenir. Oh mon dieu ! Je me rappelle de tout ! De notre discussion, de nos baisers… Je nous revois parfaitement en train de se déshabiller, je me revois en train de faire une fellation à William pendant qu'il embrasse Evan. Moi allongée sur le lit, William sur moi et Evan sur lui…

« Putain. » Je lâche en ouvrant soudainement les yeux, pour voir leurs sourires.

« C'était très bien non ? » Lâche William qui semble au paradis. Evan hoche la tête et je me retrouve à faire de même.

« Donc, nous sommes dans une relation à trois. Un trouple donc. » Je n'en reviens pas de la facilité avec laquelle j'accepte ça.

« Exactement. »

« Les règles ? » Je demande.

« William et toi pouvez coucher ensemble, que je sois là ou pas. » Grimace Evan, je sens que cela l'embête mais qu'il l'accepte pour Will. « Et c'est la même chose pour Will et moi. Bien sûr nous pouvons aussi réitérer l'expérience à trois. Mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai te toucher, j'ai clairement une préférence pour les mecs… » Murmure Evan en caressant tendrement la joue de William.

« Ça me va. » S'exclame William.

« Ça me va aussi. » Je lâche en me laissant tomber sur le lit, tandis que les deux autres s'habillent et quittent la chambre en silence, comme si tout cela était évident. Je prends plusieurs grandes respirations avant de me rendre compte que je souris bêtement. Je suis heureuse, même si je dois partager William… Et puis Evan n'est pas du tout désagréable à regarder...

Comme si elle avait entendu mon cri de joie, Zoey entre en trombe dans la chambre, encore en chemise de nuit et se précipite vers moi. Elle m'examine rapidement et constatant que je vais bien quitte en courant la chambre. Elle revient quelques minutes après accompagnée de Queenie qui n'a pas l'air totalement réveillée. Elles s'asseyent sur le lit et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Grogne Zoey en sortant sa baguette. « S'ils t'ont fait du mal… »

« Non ! Juste… C'était super… Mais… C'est… bizarre. » Je souffle. Je vois leurs regards perdu et je leur explique. « Ils veulent qu'on devienne un couple à trois, un trouple. »

« Sois plus claire. » Marmonne Queenie en luttant contre le sommeil.

Alors je leur explique tout. Depuis le début de la soirée jusqu'à ce matin.

« Tu as couché avec Evan et William ? Putain, t'assure ! » Pouffe Zoey.

« Pas vraiment. William et moi on a couché ensemble et Evan a couché avec William. On était à la que-leu-leu. » J'explique en souriant. On se regarde avec les filles avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire libérateur.

« Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'engage, mais je veux en être. » Je lâche une fois qu'on s'est calmées.

« C'est peut-être le moment de t'avouer ce que moi j'ai fait hier soir… » Murmure Zoey, avec un demi-sourire.

« Tu as couché avec qui ? »

« Avec ton frère. » Avoue Zoey d'une voix penaude.

« QUOI ? »

« Il est revenu hier soir… C'était juste un coup d'un soir… Mais il est sacrément bien monté et… »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Je hurle en lui jetant un oreiller.

« Hé ! On est dans la chambre de Sexy Black les filles ! » S'exclame Queenie au bout d'un moment, interrompant notre bataille d'oreiller.

Aussitôt on se précipite et nous fouillons un peu partout, c'est le moment de découvrir des choses. Il a des bons goûts en matière de filles. Même si les photos immobiles de filles moldus à moitié nues c'est moins intéressant que quand elles bougent… Là, elles n'enlèvent même pas leurs vêtements… Enfin, le peu qu'elles ont.


	18. Chapter 18

Les vacances sont finies et le Poudlard Express vient d'arriver à Poudlard. J'ai passé de super bonnes vacances. Je n'ai pas vu William et Evan aussi souvent que je le voulais, mais maintenant c'est sûr, je ne regrette pas ma décision. Et depuis je souris tout le temps comme une idiote. Notre relation est rapidement devenue évidente et simple. C'est comme une relation à deux, mais avec un peu plus de partage et plus de contorsions dans le lit.

Après l'habituelle soirée de rentrée, je me faufile dans mes draps. Il est déjà 2h du matin et je suis légèrement bourrée. Je lance un regard de connivence aux filles et m'endors rapidement, malgré l'excitation qui parcourt mon corps.

Cela fait deux semaines que je suis officieusement en trouple, et cela n'a rien changé à ma vie. Je m'entends toujours aussi bien avec William et Evan, rien n'a changé entre nous, sauf le fait qu'on couche régulièrement ensemble, parfois à deux, parfois à trois. C'est très différent de ce que j'ai connu, mais très agréable. Bien sûr cela nous a demandé du travail, de l'entraînement et une organisation rigoureuse, ce n'est pas facile d'être trois dans le même lit, mais après plusieurs semaines de tâtonnements nous avons pris nos marques et nos rapports sont bien plus agréables. Je ne suis même pas jalouse du fait qu'ils peuvent le faire aussi souvent qu'ils veulent comme ils sont dans le même dortoir, je sais que la prochaine fois je serais là. Ils ont gardé leur rituel du jogging aussi, et maintenant que je le sais ça me fait rire.

Sinon, Queenie et Regulus filent le parfait amour et osent enfin s'afficher à Poudlard, sans doute maintenant que leurs parents sont au courant c'est plus simple – d'ailleurs il y a bien eu des projets de mariage, mais cela ne semble pas déranger les concernés – ils sont tellement mignons. Black en est resté quelques secondes bouche bée quand il a vu son frère embrasser Queenie, et on lui a lancé quelques sorts, en lui disant que cela ne se faisait pas de fixer les gens. Il a répondu que de toute manière il s'en foutait de son frère et qu'il était juste surpris que quelqu'un comme lui ait pu trouver une fille aussi stupide que lui. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas passé et on s'est ''gentiment'' foutu sur la gueule. Même Queenie a participé, ainsi que plusieurs filles de l'année des maraudeurs, toutes des Gryffondors.

Les esprits s'échauffent rapidement depuis la semaine dernière où quinze moldus ont été tués, et il y avait ce qu'ils appellent la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottaient au-dessus du lieu du crime. Les rouge et or nous accusent et nous font payer ce crime. Il y a aussi le fait que Nott a agressé une sang-de-bourbe dans les couloirs, et que plusieurs élèves de Poudlard ont perdu un membre de leur famille à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas son vrai nom, mais tous mes camarades de septième année l'appelle comme ça, alors j'ai suivi. C'est assez horrible, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ne cesse de publier les attaques faites par les Mangemorts et cela renforce la haine que les Gryffondor nous voue.

J'ai aussi peur pour Evan et William, ils sont passionnés par ce Mage et veulent rejoindre ses partisans dès la sortie de Poudlard. Ils me disent de faire de même, louant mes aptitudes en sortilèges. Nous discutons souvent, mais toujours en comité réduit, dans des coins sombres, juste des murmures. Je dois reconnaître l'interdit est excitant. Et au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'écoulent, je me laisse de plus en plus convaincre, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui me dérange, sans que j'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus... Peut-être les meurtres…

Severus, Regulus, Avery et Nott ont déclaré qu'ils rejoindront aussi les rangs des Mangemorts. Zoey et Queenie refuse catégoriquement, pas qu'elles ne partagent pas l'idéologie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elles ne veulent pas se battre, trouvant cela trop dangereux et salissant. Oui, Queenie, trouve ça trop salissant.

Mais il y a un point positif à ce climat de méfiance, nous formons maintenant un groupe vraiment uni et solidaire. Zoey, Queenie, Severus Snape, Théophraste Nott, Colin Avery, William, Evan, Regulus et moi nous sommes plus proches que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Nous nous serrons les coudes, notre amitié est bien plus renforcée, même Théophraste est presque un ami. La guerre soude les gens. Nous savons tous des uns des autres. Théophraste a vu sa mère mourir avant son entrée à Poudlard. Nous savons aussi que Zoey est élevée par ses grands-parents car sa mère est morte en couche après avoir été abandonnée par son amant, et ils savent aussi la vérité pour ma mère. Enfin bref, nos discussions se résument à des sujets peu joyeux et à la guerre qui fait rage en dehors des murs sécurisants de Poudlard.

Heureusement nous ne parlons pas que de ça, en ce moment je suis en embuscade dans un couloir avec Queenie et Zoey.

« Tu es prête ? Elle arrive. » Me chuchote Queenie.

Nous nous cachons du mieux possible, notre victime arrive. Notre victime est une sixième année de Poufsouffle que nous avons désigné pour dépuceler Severus, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est laide, foncièrement laide et que Snape est sa meilleure opportunité. C'est la cinquième qu'on choisit et toutes les autres ont refusé. Et comme on se refuse à les forcer – d'ailleurs dès qu'il a su ça Nott a refusé qu'on lui arrange des coups, il aime ça le viol, quand je disais qu'il était totalement frappé – on a dut en trouver d'autres. Bien sûr on leur a effacé la mémoire et jeté un sortilège de confusion après leur avoir parlé, histoire d'être sûres.

Elle a accepté ! Maintenant il faut lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Severus. On lui a dit qu'on lui enverrait un hibou, elle s'appelle Jane Crivey, c'est Regulus qui nous a mis sur sa piste.

Severus a accepté. Enfin, pas trop, mais on lui a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne devait pas quitter Poudlard en étant toujours puceau. On l'a assuré qu'il pourrait lui effacer la mémoire après, mais qu'il devait essayer. On les a enfermés dans une salle de classe vide, la serrure ne s'ouvrira que dans plusieurs heures. On a aussi laissé une potion désinhibante ouverte dans cette même salle.

Nous nous sommes enfermées dans la salle de classe adjacente, histoire de savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais c'est peine perdue, ils ont dû lancer un sort de silence. Dépitées nous avançons vers la sortie quand un bruit nous fait tendre l'oreille. Ça provient de la salle de classe de l'autre côté. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'il y ait du bruit dans cette salle vide à deux heures du matin, un couple s'envoie gentiment en l'air. Toutes excitées par des possibles potins, nous collons notre oreille contre la porte, ce sont clairement des cris de plaisir que nous entendons. Les filles me regardent, c'est le signal. Je me recule légèrement, sors ma baguette et me concentre. C'est un sort inventé par Evan, qui permet de créer une fenêtre dans un mur, pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté. La fenêtre est temporaire, mais on veut juste savoir qui sont les responsables, pas les prendre en photo. De toute manière, on n'a pas d'appareil photo.

« Putain ! » Lâche Queenie en découvrant qui sont les responsables. Moi-même j'en reste bouche bée. Mais le pire c'est Zoey. Elle sourit, elle sourit comme elle n'a jamais souri de sa vie. Et c'est compréhensible, devant nos yeux ébahis, Sirius Black est en train de chevaucher allégrement Remus Lupin. Zoey entame une petite danse de la joie en nous souriant de toutes dents. La fenêtre se ferme et aussitôt Zoey pousse un hurlement de joie, sans se soucier qu'on puisse nous entendre. Queenie lui attrape la main et je la bâillonne, avant de commencer à courir en direction du dortoir. Mais cela n'est pas facile, Zoey est parti dans un fou rire, entrecoupé de cris de joie, et elle s'arrête toutes les cinq minutes. Nos supplications ne font rien et c'est avec horreur que nous voyons arriver Miss Teigne et Rusard au bout du couloir. Je regarde brièvement Queenie, et nous tombons d'accord, nous ne laisserons pas Zoey seule aux mains de ce sadique, Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

Nous écoutons les reproches de Rusard et nous le suivons sans rechigner, de toute manière, on n'a pas le choix. On le suit, trainant Zoey qui est toujours pliée en deux.

Deux heures de colle et 20 points de moins chacun. Les heures de colle c'est un cadeau de Rusard et les points en moins, cadeau de Slughorn. Queenie et moi pestons en retournant au dortoir, Zoey rigole toujours et ça commence à être vraiment flippant. Je lui lance un sortilège de mutisme, manquerait plus qu'on réveille tout le monde à 3h du matin en pleine semaine, ce serait un coup à encore perdre des points. Une fois dans le dortoir nous nous enfermons dans le lit de Zoey qui s'est enfin calmée. Elle ne rigole plus et se contente de sourire comme une idiote.

« Tu vas nous expliquer enfin ? » Grogne Queenie qui commence à s'énerver, cela se voit à ses sourcils froncés.

« Je suis si heureuse ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? » Halète Zoey sans se départir de son immense sourire.

« Pas vraiment non. » Je peste en étouffant un bâillement.

« Sirius est gay ! C'est pour ça qu'il a cessé de me parler, il a dû se rendre compte de son homosexualité ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas pas intéressé par moi parce que je suis à Serpentard, mais parce que je suis une fille ! Aucune autre fille ne pourra l'avoir et ça me fait tellement plaisir ! » Soupire Zoey en se laissant tomber sur ses oreillers. « Je peux faire mon deuil de lui, parce que je n'ai aucune chance, parce qu'il est pédé ! » Pouffe Zoey qui est reparti dans un fou rire.

J'échange un regard avec Queenie et nous explosons de rire à notre tour, le rire franc et libérateur de Zoey est tellement communicatif, et surtout nous sommes heureuses de la savoir heureuse. Ni Queenie ni moi n'avons le courage de retourner dans nos lits et nous nous endormons avec Zoey, qui vient de s'endormir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« PUTAIN ! » Hurle la voix de Queenie.

« Laisse-moi dormir ! » Marmonne Zoey, qui est une vraie marmotte.

Moi je me suis levée en sursaut, me ramassant joliment par terre sous le rire moqueur de Queenie.

« On a déjà loupé vingt minutes du cours de Méta ! » Continue de hurler Queenie, et bizarrement cela réveille Zoey qui se répand en jurons à son tour. Nous enfilons nos robes par-dessus nos pyjamas, et nous courrons jusqu'à la classe de Métamorphose, Queenie à ses chaussures à la main, Zoey a encore les yeux fermés et me tient la main. C'est de la merde que les mecs ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, je suis sûre qu'ils nous auraient réveillés. Nous ne passons pas inaperçu et nous nos faufilons à notre place en évitant le regard noir de la directrice de Gryffondor. Nous suivons le cours avec autant d'assiduité possible. Il n'y a que Queenie qui réussisse vraiment, la métamorphose est sa matière de prédilection, Zoey c'est les potions et moi les sortilèges et la DCFM, mais les deux vont ensembles.

De toute manière, je n'aurai jamais l'ASPIC de Métamorphoses… Zoey somnole gentiment sur mon épaule, et même les remarques de la vieille chouette ne parviennent pas à la réveiller. La sonnerie qui indique la fin des cours réussit à sortir Zoey de sa léthargie et elle se précipite dehors, tandis que Queenie et moi rangeons rapidement nos affaires, Zoey n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir les siennes et nous nous précipitons à sa poursuite. Ce que nous voyons nous laisse sur le cul. Zoey a sauté dans les bras de Black, le remerciant de tout son cœur. Celui-ci semble totalement perdu et sa tête nous fait exploser de rire. Notre fou rire augmente quand Zoey fait subir la même chose à Lupin qui lui non plus n'en revient pas. Les Maraudeurs n'ont même pas sortis leurs baguettes.

Zoey se détache de Lupin et nous rejoins, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, de sa démarche chaloupée.

« On va manger ? J'ai la dalle. » Fait-elle en souriant.

Toujours pliées en deux, nous la suivons avec difficulté, direction les Cuisines.

Mon dieu, ne jamais manger autant avant un cours de sortilèges, j'ai tellement envie de faire la sieste. Heureusement que c'est une de mes matières de prédilection, je peux ne pas trop écouter. Il faut dire que pratiquer la magie noire aide grandement, tout comme ça aide pour la DCFM.


	19. Chapter 19

« Cette salle est parfaite ! » Me murmure William en m'y entraînant, suivis par Evan. Nous sommes devenus habiles à cette relation à trois et rapidement nous nous retrouvons nus, allongés les uns sur les autres sur une chaude couverture conjurée par William.

Soudain un bruit nous fait sursauter et nous saisissons nos baguettes pour voir le visage stupéfait de Lupin.

Aussitôt Evan se lève, baguette brandit et saisit Lupin par le col, le plaquant contre le mur, la baguette sous la gorge.

Maintenant que je sais les penchants de Lupin, je me rends compte que ce que j'aurai pris pour de la gêne il y a quelques temps, est en fait de l'excitation. En même temps, il a le corps nu d'Evan contre lui.

« Si tu dis quoi que ce soit Lupin, je révèle à tout le monde ton petit secret qui pourrait te valoir le renvoi définitif et une vie encore plus misérable que celle que tu as déjà ! » Grogne Evan, d'un ton tout bonnement effrayant.

« Toi aussi tu sais qu'il couche avec Black ? » Je m'étonne.

Evan et Lupin se tourne vers moi, stupéfaits. Apparemment Evan ne savait pas pour Lupin et Black, mais alors c'est quoi ce secret qu'il sait ? En tout cas, ça doit être du lourd parce que Lupin n'a jamais été aussi blanc et ses mains tremblent.

Evan le relâche et Lupin semble prêt à s'effondrer.

« Si tu dis à tes potes que je sais, rien ne m'empêchera de clamer ta répugnance à tout le monde ! À l'école, au Ministère, à tout le monde sorcier ! Maintenant casse-toi avant que je ne te tue ! Tu es ce qui me répugne le plus au monde Lupin ! »

Lupin déglutit et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sous le regard stupéfait de William et le mien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Lupin ? » Demande William en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien que vous ne deviez savoir. » Grogne Evan en attirant ses vêtements à lui.

« Tu as été vraiment avec lui ! Lupin est assez sympa… » Je marmonne en me rhabillant aussi, tout comme William.

Evan ne répond pas et, une fois habillé, il claque violemment la porte. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. C'est quoi le problème avec Lupin ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas Michelle. Je ne sais pas. » Murmure William, le regard toujours fixé sur la porte.

...

C'est enfin les vacances de Pâques, nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express et après avoir jeté un sort de silence, nous discutons de nos perspectives d'avenir, c'est-à-dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai enfin appris son vrai nom, Dumbledore a fait un discours hier soir, nous montrons à quel point c'est un monstre. Personnellement comme il ne fait que buter des moldus, je ne trouve pas ça très grave. Mais il y a une différence entre participer et approuver…

« Moi je le suivrai ! » S'exclame Regulus.

Je regarde Queenie qui a pâli, je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué avec Zoey, parce que nous la connaissons très bien, mais elle est morte de peur de savoir que Regulus va rejoindre ces fameux Mangemorts.

« William et moi aussi. » Lâche Evan en lui lançant un regard de connivence.

« Et vous les filles ? » Demande Théophraste.

Si Zoey et Queenie lâchent un non catégorique, je suis hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est dangereux et… »

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui ? »

« SI ! Si, bien sûr mais… »

« Tu es une très bonne combattante, et le danger c'est excitant non ? L'interdit et tout ça… » Souffle William en le faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et le pouvoir ! » Ajoute Severus. Je peux le voir frémir d'excitation.

« Ton frère les rejoint ? » Demande Colin entre deux dragées surprises.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est en mission diplomatique à l'étranger en ce moment. Mais je pense qu'il en sera. »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Devenir Mangemort semble…excitant, vraiment excitant. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tuer quelqu'un, même un moldu, alors que je les exècre. Mais devenir Mangemort, cela me permettra de rester avec Evan et William et c'est ça mon principal argument. Je ne veux pas les quitter, je les aime beaucoup trop. Tout comme Severus et Regulus, j'ai peur que cela nous éloigne si je ne rejoins pas les Mangemorts, or je ne veux pas perdre d'aussi bons amis. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que craint aussi Queenie, mais elle doit être plus forte que moi pour ne pas être tentée. Ce n'est pas pareil avec les filles, on est tellement proches, comme des sœurs que jamais rien ne nous éloignera. En même temps, je ne sais rien des moldus…

...

Je me retourne dans mon lit et j'enlace tendrement William, souriant à Evan qui embrasse doucement William dans le cou. Nous pouffons doucement, notre dernière journée avant de retourner à Poudlard demain matin.

« Quand est-ce que vous pensez prendre la marque ? » Je demande en m'étirant. Cela a été leur seul sujet de conversation durant cette semaine de vacances, et c'est relou, mais bon…

« Directement après Poudlard… Enfin, une fois qu'on aurait passé les qualifications… Qu'on aura de toute manière. » Souffle William.

« Et toi tu as prévu quoi après Poudlard ? » Demanda Evan.

« Je vais voyager… Avec les filles ont a décidé de faire un petit tour du monde… Comme Regulus sera toujours à Poudlard, on a réussi à convaincre Queenie. On va se promener pendant un an… Une sorte d'année sabbatique. Parcourir le monde et apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges… Et après je verrai… »

« Vous iriez où ? » Demande Evan en poussant William qui prend toute la place, la place du milieu n'est jamais facile.

« Amérique du Nord, les indiens principalement et la Transylvanie… J'ai entendu qu'il y a pas mal de truc assez intéressants pour la magie noire… »

« Passer faire coucou aux vampires ? Cela me paraît une bonne idée… » Sourit Evan en se lovant contre William qui peste gentiment contre le poids du brun.

« Evan, tu m'écrases. »

« Mais tu es chaud. » Fait celui-ci avec une petite moue.

« De toute manière je dois aller aux toilettes. » Grogne William en s'extirpant des draps.

Je pousse un petit cri plaintif, tout comme Evan et nous nous collons l'un à l'autre, là où William a laissé sa chaleur. Evan est plus confortable que William, mais ce dernier est une véritable bouillote vivante.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre Vingt

Il y a une énorme attaque des Mangemorts sur des moldus, plus de 200 personnes sont mortes, et c'est le principal sujet de conversation à Serpentard. Et moi je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi une telle haine pour les moldus ? Je sais qu'ils nous sont inférieurs mais de là à les massacrer sans scrupules… Evan, William, Reg, Severus et les autres n'arrêtent pas me proposer de les rejoindre, mais je ne sais pas. On me demande de prendre une décision, de choisir un camp, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais rien des moldus. On m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient inférieurs et je le crois. Mais est-ce que cela justifie autant de sang ?

Après tout, si des sorciers aiment les moldus, cela veut forcément dire qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais ? Surtout des sorciers intelligents comme Lupin, ou même Dumbledore…

Je suis dans la bibliothèque en train de travailler, mais je n'ai aucune motivation. Soudain la chaise en face de moi bouge et j'aperçois Lupin qui s'installe pour travailler. Je lui souris, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Nous travaillons en silence et une fois nos devoirs finis nous nous posons dans le parc.

« Tu as vu cette attaque ? » Me demande Lupin d'un air qu'il veut détaché.

Je soupire, je me disais bien qu'une telle sympathie de sa part envers moi était bizarre. Tout comme le fait qu'on se soit posés dans le coin le plus discret du parc, celui normalement pour les rendez-vous coquins. Au début j'ai eu peur que ce soit pour ça, mais je me suis rappelé qu'il couchait avec Black, donc que je n'avais rien à craindre.

« Ouais. » Je murmure doucement. « C'est horrible. Tu sais… »

Je m'arrête, ne sachant pas comment formuler ça. J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à Serpentard, quelqu'un qui n'est pas pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Lupin me paraît le candidat idéal. Il est suffisamment intelligent. Il me regard fixement tandis que je regarde en face de moi. Il sait que je vais parler et il attend patiemment, et je l'en remercie mentalement pour ça.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a une telle haine des moldus Lupin. Pourquoi les tuer ? Je veux dire, ils nous sont inférieurs mais ils ne nous ont jamais emmerdés… »

Il a tiqué quand j'ai dit que les moldus étaient inférieurs, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis sur ça, alors il soupire et ses sourcils se froncent, il cherche ses mots.

« Nous pouvons vivre en harmonie avec eux tu sais Yaxley. Nous le faisons depuis longtemps et tout s'est bien passé. »

« Mais nous sommes obligés de nous cacher quand même. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le gouvernement qui décide. Mais regarde, ma mère est une moldu et mon père était un sorcier. La plupart des moldus acceptent très bien cette particularité. C'est le gouvernement qui a peur des moldus. Si nous changeons de gouvernement cela ira mieux. Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas déplaisant de vivre cachés, cela donne un petit frisson d'illégalité et d'excitation… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Harold Minchum n'est pas un mauvais Premier Ministre, il a doublé les Détraqueurs autour d'Azkaban, ce qui est une bonne chose quand tu vois les prisonniers… En fait, tu es un révolutionnaire Lupin. Et un pacifiste. Je connais quelqu'un dont le père est moldu et il a été un vrai connard avec lui… Parce qu'il est sorcier. Les moldus nous méprisent Lupin… »

« Et c'est une raison pour les tuer ? On devrait tuer toutes les personnes qui ne nous aiment pas ? »

« NON ! Je ne suis pas spécialement pour le meurtre des moldus tu sais… Mais je voudrai comprendre pourquoi certains sont si enthousiastes à cette idée. Qu'est-ce que les moldus ont fait pour que nous leur en voulions autant ? »

« Ces gens sont stupides Yaxley. Bien sûr qu'il existe des connards chez les Moldus, tout comme il en existe chez les sorciers ! Mais il faut apprendre à passer outre, à vivre ensemble. »

« Mais alors qu'elle est la raison de la haine envers les moldus ? »

« La peur. »

« Pourquoi aurions-nous peur d'eux ? Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous ! »

Mon frère m'a bien raconté des trucs, mais j'ai toujours mis ça sur le compte des légendes et des histoires d'horreur qu'on raconte aux enfants.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, les gens sont stupides. Les moldus ne sont pas différents de nous. Ce sont des êtres humains, comme nous. Vivre en harmonie est une meilleure situation que de s'entretuer. Les moldus sont un peuple pacifiste tu sais. » Soupire Lupin.

« Tu as du temps devant Lupin ? » Je demande en osant enfin le regarder.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parle-moi des moldus. Je suis curieuse, je veux comprendre pourquoi… Enfin, tu as l'air de bien les connaître alors… Je veux savoir Lupin, je veux savoir pourquoi nous devrions vivre en paix avec eux alors que tout le monde autour de moi me dit qu'il faut les combattre. Je… Je dois prendre une décision Lupin. Avec le climat actuel… Et à Serpentard je… »

Lupin me regarde avec des grands yeux puis me sourit et il me parle des moldus. Il me raconte tout ce qu'ils ont créé, comment leur monde est plus avancé que le nôtre sur de nombreux points. Il me parle de leur musique, de leurs films – un nouveau mot que je ne connaissais pas – comment ils ont remplacé la magie par des inventions extraordinaires. Et je l'écoute religieusement, de plus en plus convaincu. Les moldus ne sont pas des personnes mauvaises et la haine de certains sorciers à leur encontre est totalement injustifiée.

Il m'en parle pendant plusieurs heures et je ne l'interromps que pour qu'il m'explique des mots que je ne connais pas. Nous rigolons ensembles des inventions loufoques des moldus et je passe une très bonne après-midi. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du dîner que nous nous levons pour rentrer manger. Nous nous séparons quelques couloirs avant la Grande Salle, il vaut mieux que les autres ne nous voient pas si proches. On se ferait tous les deux des ennemis. Je pars devant, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un immense sourire et un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci Lupin. Pour… Cette après-midi. »

« J'espère t'avoir aidé Yaxley. »

« En effet. J'ai pris ma décision. » Je réponds dans un souffle avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre mes amis. Et c'est vrai.

Je suis à peine installée qu'ils me harcèlent de question, voulant savoir où j'ai passé l'après-midi. Ils m'ont cherché partout.

« J'avais besoin d'être seule. J'ai fait une sieste dans le parc. » Je réponds en souriant avant de me servir en gratin.

Les discussions reprennent rapidement et je participe avec entrain. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comment leur dire que je ne les rejoindrai pas ? Que ma discussion avec Lupin m'a ouvert les yeux sur la haine injustifiée que nous avons à l'encontre des moldus ? Ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait et ils sont gentils… Lupin m'a donné l'autre aspect des moldus, et il me plait. Mais je ne veux pas perdre mes amis.

Plusieurs jours durant j'esquive le sujet avec habilité, mais cela ne dure pas.

« Alors Michelle ? Tu vas te joindre aux Mangemorts ? » Me demande Regulus alors que nous sommes cachés dans un coin du parc en début de soirée. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé, mais faire des petites soirées dehors quand il fait beau, c'est juste génial.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres, espérant un changement de sujet, mais ils me regardent tous avec appréhension. Je repose mon verre et déglutit, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive.

« Non. Je resterai neutre. Les moldus ne sont pas des monstres. » Je bafouille très vite. « Ils nous sont certes inférieurs mais… Ils ne nous ont jamais rien fait. Je veux dire nous vivons en paix avec eux et c'est très bien. Je ne veux pas changer de vie, je ne veux pas de la guerre. La peur que nous avons d'eux est une motivation assez stupide en réalité. » Je rajoute avant de me replonger dans mon verre.

Je vois leurs regards atterrés et stupéfaits et je me sens mal.

« Je ne serai pas contre vous. Je serais juste…neutre. » J'ajoute précipitamment, espérant faire mieux passer la pilule.

« Tu me déçois Michelle. Je comprends Queenie et Zoey, mais toi… Cela t'apportera tellement. » Murmure doucement William et je sens mon cœur qui se brise. Ça fait mal.

« Will, je… »

« Non. Tu ne sais rien Michelle. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu as parlé, mais les moldus ne sont pas gentils. Ils ne nous accepteront jamais. » Rétorque Evan d'un ton froid, et je déglutis.

« Pourtant Lupin m'a… »

Des ricanements m'interrompent. Et je baisse les yeux. Mais quand je sens le regard noir d'Evan sur moi, je me force à les relever. Pourquoi hait-il autant Lupin ? Son regard me fait peur, réellement peur. Il y a tant de haine et de noirceur…

« Si tu savais ce qu'est Lupin, tu ne lui ferai pas confiance ! Crois-moi Michelle, ne lui fait pas confiance ! » Crache Evan avec un mépris que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

« De plus, il a tort. Les moldus sont des monstres ! Regarde le père de Severus… » Ajoute précipitamment Regulus.

Queenie et Zoey sont parties depuis longtemps et Avery et Nott me regardent comme si j'étais folle. Je suis seule et c'est flippant.

« Mais... »

« Lupin a tort ! Tu t'es penché sur l'histoire des moldus Michelle ? Sur ce qu'ils se sont fait entre eux ? Sur ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? » Crache William, et je dois admettre que non.

« Lupin t'a raconté les beaux aspects des moldus ! Mais ce sont des monstres Michelle. Leur histoire est horrible. On n'en parle pas en cours, mais… Ils nous méprisent et nous haïssent. Ils ne veulent que notre destruction ! » Ajoute Avery.

« Ils ne pensent qu'à la guerre ! Leur seule intelligence réside dans le fait de créer des armes de destruction massive. Mais je suppose que ça ton cher Lupin ne t'en a pas parlé hein ? » Ricane Severus.

Chacun de leur commentaire me brise un peu plus le cœur et me font douter.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous cachons Michelle ? Sincèrement ? » Réplique Nott.

« Parce qu'ils ont peur de nous et que… »

« NON ! » Crie Evan et je me recroqueville légèrement, c'est comme recevoir une gifle. « Ils nous détestent Michelle ! Nous sommes obligés de vivre cachés à cause de leur haine ! »

« La guerre que mène les Mangemorts est motivé par une soif de vengeance pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ! » Lâche William.

« C'est nous qui avons peur d'eux. Et nous avons raison. » Murmure doucement Severus d'un ton calme qui me rassure quelque peu. « Or nous ne devrions pas avoir peur d'eux, ils sont inférieurs à nous. Nous vivons reclus et emprisonnés alors que nous devrions prendre ce qui nous est dû. Nous sommes le futur Michelle. Nous leurs sommes supérieurs. »

« Je sais mais… »

« ARRÊTE MICHELLE ! » Hurle Evan et je dois me retenir de ne pas pleurer, il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. « Tu te voiles la face parce que tu n'as aucune fierté ! Tu appartiens à une importante famille de sang-purs ! Tu devrais être fier de reprendre ce que ces monstres de moldus nous ont pris ! NOTRE LIBERTÉ ! » S'écrie Evan avant de se lever et de partir précipitamment, suivi par William.

Nott et Avery se concertent du regard et d'un commun accord se lèvent pour les suivre. Je reste seule avec Severus qui me regarde intensément. Je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes yeux humides.

« Je ne suis pas aussi extrême qu'eux Michelle tu sais. Je ne crois pas spécialement à la suprématie des sang-purs, mais Lupin t'a donné une vision idéalisé des moldus. Lis quelques livres sur eux et tu verras. Et peut-être qu'après tu changeras de position ou tu garderas celle que tu as. Dans tous les cas, je resterai ton ami. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Evan et William, ils ont beaucoup trop bus, ce qui explique leur réaction. Ils t'apprécient trop pour te tourner définitivement le dos. » Lâche Severus en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Je vais rentrer. Tu ne devrais pas trop tarder non plus. »

Je me retrouve seule dans le parc, et je laisse couler quelques larmes. Je me reprends rapidement et réfléchis à tout ça. Ils ont raison d'un certain côté, je ne sais rien sur l'histoire des moldus. Mais Lupin avait l'air tellement convaincu… Je secoue la tête, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Aller à la bibliothèque et lire tous les livres possibles sur l'histoire des moldus. Et le mieux c'est maintenant. Il n'est que 23h après tout et rentrer dans la bibliothèque par effraction n'est pas difficile. De toute manière, si ça se trouve je ne changerai pas d'opinion…


	21. Chapter 21

en se levant. « Je dois y aller, j'ai cours. Ravi de t'avoir parlé Yaxley. J'espère t'avoir aidé. »

« Merci Lupin. En effet. La peur est une motivation stupide. » Je réponds en souriant tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Il a raison après tout, les moldus ne nous ont jamais rien fait de mal. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe et laisse mes pensées dériver. Soudain je me relève en sursaut, je viens de me rappeler un truc. ''La chasse aux sorcières'', Binns en a parlé pendant un de ces cours, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler en quoi ça consiste.

Chapitre Vingt et Un

La bibliothèque pourra m'apporter des réponses. Je me précipite dans la bibliothèque, rayon histoire de la magie mais aussi histoire des moldus. Je veux comprendre, je veux savoir qui sont ces moldus que les Mangemorts tuent.

Je m'installe avec une dizaine de bouquins, commençant par l'histoire des moldus.

Je suis atterrée par ce que je lis. Les moldus sont des monstres ! Autant de haine entre eux… Ils ont tellement fait de guerres… Ils se sont entretués avec une cruauté et une barbarie que je n'aurai jamais crues capable. Je ne comprends pas… Les moldus détruisent la planète avec leurs machines et ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à s'entretuer. L'histoire moldu est remplie de guerres toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Je viens de lire sur les bombes atomiques au Japon, pendant ce qu'ils appellent la Seconde Guerre mondiale… C'est juste horrible. Ils ont massacré des innocents. Je ferme brusquement le livre, je ne peux pas en supporter plus, toutes ces images de guerre, de sang, d'acier… C'est horrible. Je renifle discrètement, avant de me rendre compte que je suis seule. Je peux pleurer.

Lupin m'a menti ! Je crache rageusement en balançant le dernier livre d'histoire des moldus ! Je le hais ! Mon regard se pose sur l'autre pile de bouquins, celle sur la chasse aux sorcières. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le lire…

Il le faut, je dois comprendre.

Plus je lis et plus je suis effarée. Je sens les larmes qui montent. Encore. Lupin avait tort. Les moldus nous détestent, ils nous ont brûlés, persécutés et tués. Pourquoi ? Nous ne leur avons jamais rien fait… C'est pour cela que nous vivons cachés, parce que si nous nous montrons, ils nous tueraient. Lupin avait tort et les Mangemorts ont raison.

Je balance les livres et je quitte la bibliothèque en courant, c'est déjà le matin. Je me sens trahi par Lupin, il ne m'a montré que le beau côté des moldus…

Aveuglée par mes larmes, je fonce dans quelqu'un et m'écrase par terre. Je me relève en me séchant rapidement les yeux et mon regard tombe sur Lupin, Black et Potter. Aussitôt mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

« TU M'AS MENTI LUPIN ! LES MOLDUS SONT DES MONSTRES ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ? Ils nous ont persécutés, ils nous ont tués, ils… » J'essaie difficilement de retenir mes larmes.

« Non, je… »

« TA GUEULE LUPIN ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as raconté toutes ses jolies choses ! Ça t'a plu de me torturer comme ça hein ? Je… Tu avais tort et les Mangemorts ont raison ! » Je grogne en laissant couler mes larmes.

« TU ES DEBILE YAXLEY ! TU ne peux pas dire… »

« TA GUEULE BLACK ! Quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire quoi ? Que les moldus sont des monstres ? Que les sorciers doivent reprendre leur liberté et ne plus les craindre ? »

« C'était il y a longtemps ! »

« Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que tu méprises ton frère ? Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il est allé à Serpentard, tu ne lui as pas pardonné ! Pourquoi devrai-je pardonner aux moldus ? Vous n'êtes que des connards ! Vous et vos belles idées débiles ! Je…. »

Je craque et je fais demi-tour en courant, je veux m'éloigner. Je crois que je fais une crise d'angoisse.

« Tu devras tuer des gens Yaxley ! » Hurle Potter et je m'arrête.

« Vous aussi si vous vous rangez de l'autre côté ! »

« Nous serons dans des camps ennemis ! »

« Alors je vous conseille de ne jamais vous retrouvez en face de moi ! » Je grogne avant de reprendre ma course.

« Michelle ! Ça va ? » S'exclament Queenie et Zoey en me voyant débarquer dans notre dortoir.

« Où sont les mecs ? »

« Dans leur dortoir pourquoi ? »

« Je dois les voir. » Je rétorque en tournant les talons.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et déboule comme une furie dans le dortoir des mecs.

« Michelle ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'en suis. » Je lâche dans un souffle et ils me sourient.

« On sera ensembles. » Murmure William en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Ça va être fun tu verras. » Ajoute Evan.

« Et on te protègera… » Fait Avery.

La seule manière pour qu'il me protège c'est qu'il fasse bouclier de son corps celui-là…

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait besoin de notre protection. » Sourit Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer de décision ? » S'enquit William en se reculant.

« Vous aviez raison. Depuis le début vous aviez raison. Je suis désolée pour… Enfin, bref, nous devons nous battre contre les moldus, reprendre notre liberté, frapper avant d'être frappés… La vengeance mes amis et la préméditation, car ils ne nous accepterons jamais. Je prendrai la marque. »

« Après notre voyage quand même ? » S'écrit Queenie.

« Bien sûr que oui les meufs ! »

« En tout cas, je te trouve super courageuse ma poule, moi je n'oserai jamais… » Souffle Zoey en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi Michelle ! » S'exclame Théophraste.

« Câlin collectif ? » Propose Queenie en souriant et nous nous jetons tous les bras en rigolant.

J'adore mes amis.

« Il faut fêter ça ! » Marmonne William d'une voix étouffée.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre Vingt et Un

Les examens se rapprochent et pourtant les profs nous harcèlent de devoir, je passe tout mon temps libre, et Merlin sait que j'en ai avec seulement trois cours, à la bibliothèque. Je croise souvent Lupin et mon estomac se contracte légèrement, nous nous parlons plus du tout depuis notre dernière discussion peu courtoise. Et je m'en veux d'être un peu triste, après tout il m'a menti effrontément.

Sinon, en écoutant aux portes – sans faire exprès – j'ai appris qu'Evan ne voyait plus son père depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, il y a de cela quelques mois. Ça m'a franchement horrifiée ! Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi son père avait ''disparu'' et que les rumeurs disaient qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir… Je me demande quand même comment c'est arrivé…

Pauvre Evan, les loup-garous sont des monstres assoiffés de sang. Je me rappelle les histoires d'horreur qu'on nous racontait quand on était enfant, c'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Mais ça doit être dur de ne plus voir son père. Même si dans ce cas-là, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, un loup-garou dévore n'importe qui, même ses enfants.

Dehors les Mangemorts continuent de débarrasser le pays des moldus et cela ne plaît absolument pas aux rouge et or. Ils nous prennent pour responsables et nous sommes tout le temps en train de nous battre. Les duels les plus impressionnants sont ceux de Potter et Black contre Evan et William. Chacun séparément ils sont déjà coriaces, mais quand ils travaillent ensembles, c'est juste…indescriptible. Et cela vaut pour Black et Potter comme pour Evan et William. Le pire c'est qu'ils vont se retrouver sur le champ de bataille, hors de Poudlard, dans la vie réelle.

Ce ne sont plus des rumeurs maintenant, il existe bel et bien un groupe ''secret'' dirigé par Dumbledore qui lutte contre les Mangemorts. Je leur souhaite bien de la chance, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont bien plus puissants.

Les professeurs ne cessent de faire des discours sur la dangerosité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous, nous rigolons. Ils disent que c'est le camp des faibles, mais ils changeront vite d'avis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il existe sur terre. Bon, avant il y avait Grindelwald, mais celui-ci a été battu par Dumbledore. Cependant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera pas la même erreur, il ne se laissera pas battre par lui.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce devoir de Métamorphose, Poudlard est devenu un véritable champ de bataille, une guerre permanente entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Aucune loi n'est respectée et je n'ai jamais vu les Gryffondor aussi fourbes. La guerre change les gens bien plus que je ne le croyais. Nous, les Serpentards, sommes devenus encore plus retors et violent dans nos attaques.

Je soupire en me remémorant la liste des attaques qu'il y a eu ces derniers mois, c'est toujours plus intéressant que de réviser les ASPICS de métamorphose, qui ne sont qu'après-demain. De plus, c'est important de tenir les comptes.

La semaine dernière, quelqu'un (William) a fait usage d'un sortilège de Doloris sur un Poufsouffle sang-de-bourbe. Bien sûr Will a été suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire prendre et à effacer la mémoire du Poufsouffle, mais les séquelles parlent pour elle-même. En même temps Lockart était déjà pas bien intelligent… Je pense qu'il ne fera jamais rien de sa vie le pauvre garçon.

Sinon, Regulus a été retrouvé dans un coin du château, tabassé comme jamais. Il a dût rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Nous avons répondu en attaquant Pettigrow, à son tour d'être tabassé à (presque) mort. Queenie était déchaînée.

Le pire ça a été quand la copine sang-de-bourbe de Potter a fini à l'infirmerie, plusieurs élèves lui sont tombés dessus. Et le pire c'est qu'aucun Serpentard n'en était responsable, Evan et William étaient dans la salle de bain de préfets et ce sont toujours eux qui disent quand on va attaquer. Ce sont les chefs et aucun Serpentard n'oserait faire quoi que ce soit sans leur accord.

On est donc venu à la conclusion qu'il y avait des pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Tout comme chez nous il y en a qui ne croît pas à la suprématie des sang-purs (Samantha et Leah).

À Serpentard tous ceux qui sont pro-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le clame haut et fort, ils savent, enfin nous savons, que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Personne n'osera faire quoi que ce soit contre nous, ils ont trop peur des représailles. Ici ce sont ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec nous qui se taisent. Ça doit tellement être dur d'être pro-Vous-savez-qui dans les autres maisons.

On avait pensé à faire un prospectus pour organiser une réunion secrète entre pro-Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais on a vite abandonné. Dumbledore est un abruti fini, mais un abruti puissant et au courant de tout. Rendons à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin.

D'ailleurs, il y a clairement de la discrimination envers les Serpentards, c'est toujours nous – les 7ème années – qui finissons dans le bureau de Dumbledore à chaque attaque pour être interrogés. Genre on va balancer, il nous prend vraiment pour des idiots avec ces beaux discours. « Prenez pas cette voie de la facilité. Poudlard pourra toujours vous accueillir. Je peux vous aider, parlez-moi. » Et j'en passe…

Pour revenir au cas Evans la sang de bourbe, ça a fini par nous recevant une lettre écrite par les Gryffondors de 7ème année, une lettre de convocation en duel. Typiquement rouge et or, la bravoure et la noblesse de cœur. C'est désespérant.

Bien sûr on a accepté, et on s'est retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite. On avait à peine commencé le duel – on n'avait même pas entamé les sortilèges impardonnables, gros avantages pour nous contre les Gryffondors qui ne veulent pas les utiliser – que tous les profs ont débarqué et on a eu le droit à un discours pacifique et moralisateur, qui bien sûr si on lisait entre les mots, favorisait les Gryffondors. Lupin n'était pas présent, preuve qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça.

Poudlard n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant. Parfois je regrette. Puis je me rends compte de ce que va m'apporter la voie que j'ai choisi et je souris.

Je soupire et ferme bruyamment mon livre de Métamorphose, de toute manière, je n'aurai pas cet ASPIC, cela ne sert à rien de la travailler. De toute manière, je m'en fous d'avoir des ASPIC, ce n'est pas important pour mon futur. Et on apprend rien d'intéressant dans les cours donnés à Poudlard, les professeurs sont bien trop gentils, ils ne veulent pas nous montrer les parties obscures de la magie et ils sont bien stupides, car c'est l'aspect le plus puissant de la magie.

Je ricane en quittant la bibliothèque, j'ai hâte de quitter Poudlard et ses simulacres de bataille. J'ai hâte de vivre une vie qui n'est pas dictée par la moralité d'un directeur trop mou. J'ai hâte de m'enrichir de connaissance dans mon voyage, et plus tard sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand je serai Mangemort, je serai bien plus puissante et surtout, je serai avec Evan et William, pour toujours. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. J'ai choisi ma voie.


	23. Chapter 23

Épilogue

Nous sommes le 20 février 1981 et cela fait deux semaines que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je suis tombée enceinte le 1er février, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai eu un rapport sexuel. Je suis enceinte de deux hommes, car pour la première fois, Evan a couché avec moi. Lui et William venaient de finir une missions particulièrement atroce, ils avaient besoin de réconfort et d'alcool, et aussi d'une présence maternelle... Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

Mais ce qui est important, c'est que je suis enceinte. Enceinte dans un monde que je comprends de moins en moins. Enceinte alors que je n'ai que 21 ans...Enceinte alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce par quoi est passé Queenie, et je n'arrive pas à me dire d'avorter... Sans doute suis-je faible, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau.

Je suis enceinte et depuis je ne suis plus la même. Je ne veux plus tuer, je veux quitter les Mangemorts. Je n'aspire qu'à la paix et à la tranquilité, je ne veux pas donner naissance dans un monde à feu et à sang. Je croyais qu'être Mangemort allait m'apporter beaucoup mais en fait pas du tout... Je suis bien tombée de mon piédestale...

Je veux quitter les Mangemorts, c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre. Je veux les quitter. Juste le temps de ma grossesse au moins. J'aimerai que ce soit pour toujours mais jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera. Evan et William me soutiennent, et aujourd'hui je vais aller voir mon maître, aujourd'hui se joue mon destin et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

* * *

Donc, voilà, c'est la fin...

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Si vous voulez, je publierai une suite qui commencera directement à cet épilogue et se finira à la mort des Potter.

J'espère aussi que mon OC n'était pas trop Mary-Sue et qu'elle était supportable et tout ça et tout ça. De toute manière, elle va prendre cher dans le deuxième tome (oui, je suis le canon.)

Je tenais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews (je ne l'ai pas assez fait, j'en suis désolée), c'est vraiment super super cool. Merci énormément! :)

Bises!


	24. Petit mot

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà, j'ai publié le premier chapitre du deuxième tome des aventures de Michelle Yaxley, vous trouverez le résumé sur mon profil. Mais en gros, elle prend cher et à une vie de merde. Elle assiste impuissante à la guerre, prisonnière de l'Ordre, sans rien comprendre de ce qui l'entoure, que ce soit les actions des autres ou les objets moldus… Et puis, avec les hormones de grossesse ce n'est pas facile de garder toute sa tête, surtout quand les autres prennent un malin plaisir à la foutre en rogne, alors qu'elle est un putain d'ascenseur émotionnel…

Bises !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je sache comment gérer la suite. Et si vous voulez essayer de prévoir ce qu'il va se passer, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
